The Pride of Konoha
by bibbit
Summary: 10 years after his Genin test Uzamaki Naruto is Rokudaime Hokage. He and his closest allies have lost more than they are willing to bear. While changing the past is impossible that has never stopped Naruto before. Armed with a modified Thunder God seal and accompanied by the stongest shinobi of his time he's going to correct the mistakes that have led to the deaths of so many.
1. The Pride Of Konoha

**Chapter 1**

**The Pride of Konaha**

It was the monthly gathering of the Konoha village clan leaders. Each major clan was present, which lead to a rather daunting amount of fire power being present. Inuzuka Tsume and her companion Kuromaru, Aburame Shibi, Akimichi Choza, Hyuga Hiashi, Nara Shikaku, and Yamanka Inoichi. Even the Sarutobi clan was represented, albeit by the chain smoking son of the Hokage rather than Hiruzen himself.

The meeting was drawing to an end as there were few problems that needed the full force of the clan heads brought to bear. Shikaku lazily smiled to himself as he leaned against the wall. The Evil Trio might think they were the power behind the council, but really this monthly "poker night" held more actual power than all save the Hokage himself.

As the talk wound down talk turned from policy and trade agreements to personal matters and members spread out to chat, snack, or in some cases be withdrawn and inscrutable. The Ino-Shika-Cho combo was unsurprisingly found grouped together. Tsume was trying to talk Asuma into a friendly game of blindfolded darts while Hiashi looked constipated and Shibi calmly observed everyone.

"Oi, I forgot!" Choza exclaimed as he looked up from his rather depleted plate of snacks. "The kids Genin test is tomorrow. Do we want to bring them to the meeting next month? That's when our family traditionally introduces clan duties to the children."

Shikaku opened his eyes and agreed "Shika will pass as long as he can manage to stay awake long enough to take the test. His mother is convincing him of the importance of doing that right now. I'll bring him."

Tsume shrugged "I'll bring Hana so she can meet the group. Kiba can tag along I suppose."

Shibi nodded, "It is only logical to allow the children to be introduced slowly to the positions they will be expected to attain. Shino will be in attendance."

"If I can manage to convince Ino that coming is more important than mooning over the Uchiha I'll bring her as well" was Inochi's contribution.

Hiashi looked, if possible, even more constipated. "Hinata won't be attending. She has other duties and will not benefit from what will essentially be a gathering of children as I am sure we will be unable to discuss anything of any true importance as long as the children are present."

Shikaku sighed as he wondered if the gossip that he had heard about Hiashi overlooking Hinata for Hanabi as his heir were true. "Hiashi, it's simply a chance for the next generation of the clans to be introduced in a calm setting. It would be a failure on our part if the strong bonds that hold our families together failed in the coming years."

Asuma barked out a laugh. "I hadn't realized," he said as examined the smoking end of his ever-present cigarette. "This term for the Academy will result in the largest group of clan graduates in years. I wonder what they will make of themselves." He looked around the room at the rather ridiculously overpowered gathering and said "It would be rather amazing to see the pride of Konaha as they will be."

To his, and everyone else's surprise they would very shortly get the opportunity to meet the pride of Konaha.

A flash of light and smoke filled the room.

Ten years in the future

Rain fell on the roof of the rather crowded tent that had been set up about a mile away from the battle. Naruto looked around at his companions. Each was battled hardened, weary, and as far as he could tell, entirely insane.

Neji and Tenten stood together holding hands. Shika, Ino, and Choji as always were present as a team. Kiba, followed by a limping Akamaru, was arguing with Shino, which was quite impressive as Kiba was correctly interpreting what was basically eyebrow movement and a collection of grunts into a rather spirited debate. Naruto smiled. Even though the disagreement looked rather one-sided he knew that both parties were getting their point across. And that Shino would most likely win without needing to speak.

Temari was standing with Gaara. Lee and Sakura sat on the ground as Sakura healed a minor wound caused by Lee being excessively Youthful. Sai was engrossed in a drawing. Sasuke stood at his right. Naruto's beautiful Hina-himme was at his left holding Naruto's hand as she also looked around at the pride of Konaha.

Yamato approached the group. "Hokage-sama, ANBU reports that the civilians are all out. All that remain are the ANBU and Special Jonin. Genin and Chunin are acting as escorts for the civilians." Naruto looked up and smiled at his ANBU Captain.

"Yamato-sensei, I've told you there is no need to be so formal with me all the time." Yamato simply smiled and said "Of course Hokage-sama. Remaining troops are ready to depart on the signal. They are leading the enemy too us as we speak."

Namikaze Naruto, Rokudaime Hokage, known and feared all over the world as the Shadow Ninja turned to his wife and pouted. "No one listens to me Hina-chan."

Shika laughed as he lit his last allowed cigarette of the day. Temari only allowed him 5 a day. _Troublesome Woman,_ he thought to himself as he noticed his wife eyeing his actions. He knew she knew it was his last and she smirked at him as he shook his head and wondered why he had fallen in love with her. He looked at his Hokage "Naruto, you have been after the Hokage title since you knew the word. Get used to it."

Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head as he shrugged. There was a massive explosion and the grin faded. "That was the signal. Is everyone sure that they want to go through with this? There is no guarantee that this will actually get the result we are looking for. The seal simply looks for the time that we are mentioned as a group and dumps us there. We might end up at the beginning of the war or we might end up at the Battle of Suna from two years ago. The earliest point in time when we were seen and acknowledged as a group. Using the chakra of the Kyubi means that the seal is powerful but mostly uncontrollable."

Sakura stood and pulled Lee to his feet. "We do this," she said. "We do this to save Suna." Gaara smiles as he pulls her to him.

Kiba growls and looks in the direction of the battle. "There is not a one of us who has come through this war with family intact. We go back as far as we can and we save as many as we can. The Battle of Suna would be enough for me."

Shino nods. "The appeal of the Hokages seal is greatly increased by the destructive nature of its activation. Knowing that we will take most of the remainder of Sound with us when we go is quite comforting."

Tenten laughed as she snuggled up to Neji, "When the Namikaze wants something to go 'Boom', it goes and stays gone".

Naruto smiled again but this time he showed his elongated incisors and looked more than a bit bloodthirsty. "Shika, we ready?"

The Nara stubbed out the last of his cigarette and nodded. "I've complied plans for the beginning of the war on. Whichever stage of the war we arrive during we can save lives. Obviously the earlier the better, but as Kiba said, any lives saved are better than what we've lost."

Naruto nodded and looked to Neji. "Status of the retreat?"

Neji activated the Byakugan and directed his attention to the remaining Konoha forces. "They are retreating in good order and are far enough ahead of the enemy to be safe from the activation of the seal. I estimate four minutes till they exit the village entirely and ten minutes until the optimal concentration of enemy nin have followed them inside the walls."

Naruto nodded and passed around a small bowl and knife. Each of the warriors sliced a small cut and allowed a good amount of blood to drip into the bowl. Naruto hesitated as he handed the bowl to Sasuke. "Are you sure?" he asked quietly. "I know we can't arrive in time to save any of your precious people. You don't have to risk it."

Sasuke took the bowl and the knife. As he cut and allowed his blood to mix with the blood of the others he spoke more quietly than Naruto "I should have trusted you. I should have stayed. I never killed a Konoha Ninja except Danzo but their blood is still on my hands. I will right whatever wrongs I can." He looked up at Naruto. "Dobe, I will trust my Hokage to avenge my brother and right the wrongs that I could not".

Naruto took the bowl with a nod and a mutter of "Teme"

Sakura passed blood pills and healed cuts as Naruto began to paint the seal with blood and chakra. The lines he drew began to glow red with the kyubi's chakra. Neji quietly said. "All Konaha and allied forces are out of the city. I estimate five minutes until optimal activation."

Naruto nodded and stood. As he looked over the complete seal Hinata frowned and asked "Why is it so simple? The seal you made to instantly cook ramen was twice this complicated."

Naruto chuckled as he again rubbed the back of his head, "Well love, it's Ramen. You can't be too careful..."

He was interrupted by a Chakra powered fist to the head and a heartfelt "Baka!"

Ino chuckled at the sight of the wife of the Kazekage attacking the Hokage. The action was a comforting one in its familiarity.

Naruto pouted at a giggling Hinata again as he rubbed the spot that had been hit. When no comfort seemed to be forthcoming he said, "It can't be too intricate or specific. All I'm going for is a time in the past when we'll be recognized and where we'll be among allies. Anything else would cause the seal to fail."

Neji quietly said "Three minutes".

Serious again the group looked to Naruto for final instruction. "Get in you places everyone, circle up facing out. Remember. The farther back we go the more out of it I will be. Sakura needs to focus on healing myself and Gaara as he will be sharing his chakra as well. Shika will give you orders based on our arrival time and Sasuke will work with Lee, Kiba, and Akamaru on making sure whoever we end up in front of doesn't decide to kill us before Hina-chan can work her magic, Ino you are with her in case someone needs their mind changed for them. Neji will find out where we are and Sai will make some spies to find out when we are. Choji, Tenten, and Temari are backup to Sasuke's group. Shino, get a tag on everyone. We don't get separated."

He looked around to make sure everyone was in their place. He stood and pulled up the mask he wore in memory of his sensei. As Neji quietly said "30 seconds." Naruto gathered his chakra and began the hand signs he had practiced till he could do them in his sleep. He could hear the enemy Nin as they entered the village and began to set fire to the few buildings still standing.

He saw in his mind the faces of those he hoped to save. Konohamaru, Hana, Kankuro, Gema, Kakashi, Tusnade, the original Ino-Shika-Cho team, old man Ichiraku and Ayame, Kurenai-sensei and her little Ausume. Each member of the group had their own precious people they were praying they would be in time for.

Neji whispered, "They are all within range. Now."

Naruto made the last hand sign bit his thumb for the last bit of blood needed and slammed his hand into the ground at the center of their circle and activated the seal. In a flash of light the Hokage and his closest allies disappeared. Then moving out from their circle a shockwave followed closely by a wall of fire the village that had been Konoha burned to ground and took its peoples foe with it.


	2. Old Blood And Ghosts

Chapter 2

As the smoke slowly cleared the clan heads fell back on a life time of hard won ability. As each of them pulled out weapons and began to move into battle ready positions they each suddenly...froze.

Every clan head present was a veteran of the Third great Ninja War. Each was considered the strongest of their clan, and each clan was considered a powerhouse in terms of raw strength. They were, in a very real sense, the strongest ninja in a village that was considered by most to be the strongest hidden village. And they were being held. By a single ninja's ninjutsu.

Shikaku reevaluated their position quickly. "Hiashi, Tsume, Shibi!" he barked out quickly, knowing that the sensors would know what to do.  
"I count at least 15, with two that seem to be on the edge of chakra depletion and one that seems to have very weak chakra pathways. All the others have the chakra pathways of Jonin level shinobi or higher, "this from the Byakugan user.

"They smell of old blood and smoke. The blood is not their own." This from Tsume. "They have a nin-dog with them" this was from Kuromaru.

Shibi followed quickly with, "My bugs will not approach. They are being repelled in a way they have never before experienced."

There was a short pause as Shikaku fought to look down. His eyes followed the shadow that held 8 very powerful ninja with no apparent strain as it lead back to the quickly dispersing smoke and the shadowy forms it hid. His comment of "Troublesome" seemed to echo.

One of the unknown ninjas pulled a large object from their back and moved suddenly. A wind flew through the meeting room and completely removed the smoke. The view the clan leaders were left with was daunting.

The group in the circle where all ninja in their prime and obviously powerful based on the single ninja holding all the clan leaders back. Shikaku looked at the shadow again and mentally upped the unknown shadow users' power by 10. He was holding the entire circle as well as the clan leaders still.

Shikaku came to a conclusion that he immediately discarded as insane. Then as he ran through other scenarios he rejected as impossible and keep coming back to his original, although insane, idea.

The time travelers had arrived in a circle facing out. Naruto and Gaara were down in the middle. Sakura was administering chakra pills and healing overworked and ruptured chakra pathways. As the whole group prepared to defend their Kage and his closest ally Shika paused. If they were anyone but ninja it would not even have been noticeable it had happened so quickly. It was the instant after arrival he had seen a little of the room and the general shape and number of people present.

Shika's instincts where screaming at him as his brain scrambled to keep up. Before he could completely articulate why he needed to do so when it was not part of the original plan he caught the shadows of the all the ninja present except Sakura, Gaara, and Naruto. As he heard an achingly familiar voice that he hadn't heard in half a decade give orders and receive a response he let his thoughts calm to the point that he could identify at least most of when and where they had arrived.

"Troublesome" was his only response.

He let go of Temari's shadow trusting that she would simply remove the smoke and allow his eyes to confirm what his brain was telling him. As she blew away the remaining smoke he sighed. Naruto had done it again. His Hokage had completely overdone the impossible.

Shikamaru said very quietly, "Don't attack, I still have them" and released all of his companions. The order was mostly unneeded as each person in the circle was looking at someone they considered a ghost. From Asuma who had died before the war had even started to Hiashi who had died a year ago protecting Hinata. In their timeline every single person in the room had died.

Hinata felt tears beginning to roll down her face as she looked at the father who had died to save her and her little sister. She whispered, "We can save them all. Oh, my love you've saved them all."

Shika was simultaneously reevaluating his plan and preparing a rant for Naruto when he woke. _He told me that he couldn't go back as far as he wished. Told me it would probably be after the war turned bad. Told me to save as many as I could. Told me he wasn't sure the he could get us back far enough to keep my promise to Asuma. Then the baka dumps us back before Asuma even dies._

He smiled as he considered all the nicknames his onetime school skipping partner had gained._ Of all of them, no matter how powerful they paint him to be "Number One Unpredictable Ninja" still fits him the best. _His eyes moved between his father and his sensei. _I have got to stop underestimating the baka. _He could change the night that an ANBU had shaken him awake and told him to get to the command center as his father had been killed by one of the Zetsu clones and he was needed as a replacement immediately.

Ino's father had died with Shikaku. The Zetsu Clones had copied and killed two of the ninja that worked in the command center. Working together they were able to take out most of the command and communication structure in one night. Ino had also been visited by the ANBU with the same message as Shikamaru. To come take her father's place. Both had missed their fathers' funerals as they struggled to undo the damage done to the allied forces.

Kiba was frozen as looked at his mother. She had died on a simple scouting run with Hanna. They had stumbled on a force that had been preparing an attack on Konoha. They had been returning to report when a group of 10 had cut them off from Konoha and severely injured Hanna. None of the triplets were big enough to carry Hanna so Kuromaru had dragged her to the gates of the village and returned with a rescue party.

Tsume was dead and all but one of the triplets down when they arrived. Kuromaru had killed the last of the enemy still alive and then laid next to his partner and simply died. Hana and the triplets had been able to give enough information to wipe out the entire enemy force that had been about to attack. Hana had led the pack till her death 4 years later. Kiba had been on a mission in Suna when he heard the news. He had missed his mother's funeral by three weeks.

Choji was also crying as he watched his father. Choza had died of chakra exhaustion after he had saved most of the Genin of Suna at once by simply blocking an entire camp from an avalanche with his body. It had taken 6 hours to dig them out of the sand and he had been at his largest possible size for 3 hours to long when they were able to pull everyone out. Choji had been in the hospital in Kumo when his father died.

Shino's father had died when they were eighteen and his body had been stolen. The Sound had managed to rework the Impure Resurrection so one death could animate 30 dead bodies. The bodies were not as powerful as a true impure resurrection would make them, but with 29 times the bodies they didn't need to be.

Shino had vanished for three weeks after this was reported. When he returned he brought back a gourd full of undead kikaicu and a flee on sight order in the Sound Bingo Book. He had calmly informed them all that fire worked very well against the reanimated dead and that the genius who had reworked the original technique would no longer be a problem.

After that point the Allied Shinobi Forces had mandated the burning of all fallen shinobi.

While the time travelers looked at their parents and mentors, their parents looked at them. What they saw where the nightmares of every parent who allowed their child to become a shinobi. They were faced with people who looked like their children but had the eyes of killers and the scars of too many battles. Tsume had noticed it first but now even the ninja that didn't have noses that rivaled dogs could smell it. Old blood and smoke. These were killers. Some just wore familiar faces.

Kneeling at the front of the circle closest to his father was Shikamaru. His hair still looked like a pineapple and he still wore mesh body armor. After that though the resemblance faded. Where the Shika his father knew was a skinny, unscarred, lazy child with a modest amount of talent the Rokudaime's head strategist was a different Shika altogether. He had a scar that put his fathers to shame and covered most of his face. His body, though still lean, was packed with muscle.

He had grabbed and held more than 10 Ninja still in seconds without being able to see their shadows and held the 8 clan heads still. He was obviously a viciously talented man who was in no way lazy. Shikaku couldn't help a wry grin as he saw the ANBU tattoo on his sons flexed bicep and the telltale outline of a box and lighter in a pocket. _Shikamaru, you might look like you can chew nails and spit out Shurikan, but your mother will still have your hide for a tattoo and smoking. _

Shibi, being an Aburame, very quickly accepted the fact that one of the shinobi in front of him had a strong resemblance to his son. Taller, stronger, and with a gourd of kikaicu that his own insects refused to get any nearer to. He also seemed to be prepared for long rang and short range attacks as he had two swords that were strapped to his back in addition to his bugs. Shibi nodded politely at the man who was clearly an Aburame and waited patiently for the logical reason as to why the boy he had left at home prepared for a Genin exam was standing in front of him as an adult ninja with A- rank chakra reserves and skills that were usually beyond an Aburame.

Tsume looked at Kiba and saw a taller, harder version of her son but she also smelled him. He smelled of Alpha, sorrow, and rage. He smelled of a mate, but it had faded. He smelled of blood, his own and others. Mostly others. When she had left her home tonight before the meeting Kiba had smelled of dirt, sweat, and he had had the scent of a potential second. She glanced at Akamaru. His shoulders were even with Kiba's. Kiba was not a short man. And he had also somehow gained the scent of an alpha of a pack in the three hours that had passed since she had seen him last.

Choji stood farther away from his father but still close enough for his father to have a clear view of him. It was hard to miss Choji. Choji was no longer fat. Or even husky. Due to food shortages during the war the Akimichi had lost every bit of excess fat and it was all muscle now, and he was a giant even without his clan's powers.

Choza was most startled by the fact that though he had obviously caught a glimpse of his father and tears were rolling down his face he had not been shaken out of his protective stance. Choza knew if he attacked the people who were down in that circle it would break his son's heart but he would kill to protect the downed members of his group if he had to. As Choji shifted again Choza caught a glimpse of the edge of an ANBU tattoo.

Inoichi had the hardest time of all of them seeing his daughter among the strangers. It was understandable. His daughter at home had been obsessed with the Uchiha, vain about her long hair, and covered on eye with her hair because; according to her one of her eyes was smaller than the other. The girl looking at him like she had seen a ghost had her hair cut off at her ears and a scar that ran from one side of her face to the other in a jagged line. No attempt was made to cover the scar.

She smiled and waved. He felt his heart stop. She was wearing... a ring? Someone was going to die. It wasn't until he saw that ring and realized why he felt so violent that he realized his little girl was standing in front of him as a battle scared kunoichi. A married one.

Hiashi watched puzzled as the kunoichi that resembled his daughter stepped forward. She superficially resembled his eldest but..."Please excuse us for the interruption of your meeting. We mean no harm and will only defend if attacked. Please allow us to release you without harm. We have shown that had we wished you ill we could have accomplished it. Can we have your word to not attack if you are released?"

All of this said without a blush or a stutter. Or the proper amount of respect that needed to be accorded to clan heads by ones who had decided to disguise themselves as the age confused children of those present.

Hiashi snarled and demanded "Stop this charade at once. I and the others will not be fooled by...whatever this is. My eldest child is incapable of speaking to myself without blushing and stuttering, speaking to so many honored Shinobi would be beyond her, no matter her age. She is also aware of her place and would not address the clan heads with such disrespect."

"Uncle-san, Hinata-hime is very aware of her place. She has not been disrespectful. She is the highest ranking person in the room who is not passed out."

"Oh, so I have two enemies in henge who are trying vying for my attention specifically. So you are an adult Neji? My nephew would never address me in such a manner. And if you were my nephew you would be unable to stand, as I just activated the seal that would be on his head. You do not have a caged bird seal, therefore you are not Neji and your 'hime' is not Hinata."

Neji stepped forward slightly and reached up to remove his headband. Hinata also stepped forward and moved her hair off her neck. On Neji's head and Hinata's neck were identical seals, but not the cadged bird.

"Father, we no longer use the cadged bird. This is a seal that seal our eyes at death regardless of birth order." She smiled gently at her father. "Neji is clan head. It would have been counterproductive to seal our greatest Hyuga." Neji kept a careful eye on his uncle as he sputtered.

Hiashi finally got control of himself. "Neji will never be clan head. He is a branch member and both of my daughters would have to be put into the branch family before the clan elders would consider removing his cadged bird. "

Kiba looked over and grinned. "Both of your daughters married clan heads and made themselves ineligible for Hyuga stuffiness. Hina-chan married the Hokage. However you look at it old man, Hina-hime ranks you. While Hinata was still clan head she wanted the caged bird gone and she happens to have a seal master at her beck and call."

He laughed again. "Old man, the clan elders had as much a chance of standing in her way as you had of standing in the way of the Hokage when he realized that he was crazy about Hinata."

At this out poring of information Hinata did blush. "Onii-kun! Do not start that up again please."

Kiba grinned and shrugged and Akamaru barked in a way that sounded suspiciously like a laugh.

Hinata controlled her blush and turned back to her father. "We mean no disrespect. We will do our best to explain everything that has happened. Some in our company need medical attention and we realize that you will need to get your Hokage. Please send someone for him while we work on our wounded."

She turned to Shika "Please release one of their company to inform the Hokage of our meeting. Before he enters all clan heads will be released and we will allow three companions, as advisors or guards. "

Shikamaru nodded and spoke as he let his shadow slip away from Asuma's, "Please let your father know we are waiting for and we apologize for the late hour".

Asuma took one last look around at the elders. At a stiff nod from Shikaku he left the room as quickly as possible without looking like he was running.


	3. Waiting for the Hokage

Waiting for the Hokage

As Asuma left the room the remaining clan representatives and time travelers were left to the rather awkward silence that followed his exit. The ninja in the circle had changed formation slightly. Still very obviously protecting the three figures in the center of their circle they spread out a little. This drew Shikaku's eyes away from the dangerous Shinobi that so strongly resembled the young son he had left at home to the other members of the group.

There was a girl who wore her brown hair in double buns who was spinning a kunai on a fingertip in what was apparently a nervous habit. She wore a large scroll across her back and the Hyuga clan symbol on her left shoulder. What was curious was that not a member of her party seemed concerned with the rather ridiculous speeds she was reaching with the impressive display of weapon control.

There was the girl with a huge Suna battle fan who had cleared the smoke. She had a Suna symbol tattooed on her arm. Her hair was in several ponytails and her shoulder had the Nara clan symbol. His eyebrows rose at that as he glanced toward the man who still held them still. Shikamaru had been following his father's eyes and knew Shikaku had noticed the symbol on Temari's shoulder. Shikamaru smirked at his father. Shikaku smirked back and returned to his observations.

There was a young man who wore shirt that was a rather eye straining shade of green. He wore bandages wrapped around his arms and legs. He had a bowl cut and a smile that verged on hazardously gleaming. Shikaku was fairly sure that he had heard him yell "Dynamic Entry!" when the group had appeared. Although this should have led to a rather silly and unthreatening look it instead made Shikaku wary. Anyone who resembled Mighty Gai that much was surely a force to be reckoned with.

The final standing member of the group was a tall black haired man with Uchiha eyes. He seemed to be looking at everyone at once. There was a scar that ran from his forehead to chin. Although the scar went straight over his left eye socket the eye seemed undamaged. There were burn scars on his arms and hands as well. He had the tattoo of an ANBU second on his arm.

There was another black haired member of the group. This one was sitting and seemed to be drawing on a parchment that he had pulled out shortly after their arrival. While several of the company had small identifying tattoos in view this man was covered. Animals in ink covered all of his visible skin besides his face. He also had an ANBU tattoo, also on his arm. It seemed that these shinobi were not concerned with being recognized as elite ninja and didn't bother to hide their association with the powerful group.

This left the three people in the very center of the crowd. The woman had shockingly pink hair that was being held back by a headband that was a deep red. She was sitting between the two bodies with a hand glowing with green healing chakra over each of their chest. She had a Suna tattoo on her arm that had a small Konoha symbol placed on the inside. She was unmarked besides the tattoo and the seal that was across her forehead.

One of the bodies was lying on a pile of sand. He had bright red hair and black circles around his eyes. A tattoo of the kanji for love was on his forehead. He had a Suna symbol stitched on his vest. As Shikaku watched the sand began to move. It began to sluggishly move in whirlwinds that seemed to be creating an inner circle around the three in the center. Instead of being concerned this seemed to please all the young shinobi in the circle.

That left the blond on the floor. Spiky blonde hair was the only visible feature. Everything else was covered by a gray mask. Unlike several of the group the blond was not wearing a sleeveless shirt. He was instead wearing an overcoat that had red and yellow flames that seemed to be climbing the coat. Wherever two of the flames met they blended into an orange spark. About a minute after the red heads sand became slow moving whirlwinds the blond began to ooze a vile red chakra. The pink haired shinobi didn't appear to notice until the red chakra touched her hand.

She hissed in pain as she jumped back and opened her eyes that she had closed as she focused on the two injured shinobi. Instead of being concerned by the vile stuff or the whirlwinds that were slowly picking up speed she smiled hugely was she jumped to her feet. Her delight was not shared by the clan heads present.

Shikaku looked at the group as they began to grin at each other and the two Shinobi who still lay on the ground. The healer looked around as she cradled her burnt hand. "Ino, can you heal my hand? I would have to tap into my stored chakra to soothe the burn." At this the blonde that Inoichi couldn't take his eyes off of stepped toward the center. The Hinata lookalike glanced at the two down ninja and asked quietly, "Sakura? Will they recover soon?"

The healer nodded and took a chakra pill as the blonde healed her hand. "They should come too quickly. As soon as their chakra starts working my healing almost seems to be in the way. They will wake within the hour."

Shikaku was shocked as he saw how much her comments made the group relax. While they remained vigilant in their protection they seemed to breathe easier. As Shikaku looked around at the group he began to worry. Most of the concern seemed to fly from the group. What he had assumed was worry over being faced with a group of powerful Shinobi was apparently instead worry over their two down comrades.

As he looked at the young man who his heart was telling him was his son he felt a shiver of fear. Who were these people? He looked around at his comrades and saw the same concern he felt on their faces. It had been decades since they had been faced by shinobi who were this unconcerned by the thought of a possible fight. As these thoughts flew through the minds of the clan heads the younger group began to speak among themselves.

"Hinata-hime, would you mind checking on the location of the Sandaime?" This request was made by the Uchiha. "If possible identify the three who will be with him."

Hinata activated her Byakugan and stilled. "He is about three minutes away. I recognize the chakra of the evil twins, but not the other. It is not an ANBU, though he is followed by several. Gai and Kakashi are among them. Asuma has also fallen back as escort."

Hinata turned to the clan heads with a polite bow. "Again, we must beg your pardon for our sudden appearance and the actions we have taken since then. We mean no harm but will defend ourselves if attacked. We only mean to speak to the Sandaime. We will release you, but we ask that you do not make any aggressive movements toward us."

Shikaku nodded his head. The shadow that had held him with such precise control that it had allowed for observation but no offensive moves slowly retracted back to the still kneeling shadow user. As each clan head agreed to the terms they were offered the shadows all slid back to Shikamaru. He stood and nodded politely, seeming to be unfazed by the rather impressive technique he had just pulled off.

"Sasuke", he said as he turned toward the door. "If the fourth person with the Sandaime and the evil twins is who I think it is I will need you to remain calm."

At this the Uchiha froze. "You think it's Danzo." A manic gleam appeared in his suddenly rapidly swirling eyes. He even laughed a bit manically. "Of course it's Danzo. The return of the unholy trinity, it's perfect. "He began to blindly move toward the door.

Hinata stepped forward directly into his path. "Shinobi! Who do you serve?" This was asked in a harsh voice and with more aggression than the Shinobi had shown combined up to that point. Sasuke froze and closed his eyes.

"Forgive me Hinata-hime." He spoke quietly as he stepped back into his former place. "I forgot myself. I serve the Rokudaime Hokage, not revenge. "He opened his eyes which had returned to a black pupil. "I will not endanger the mission."

Shikamaru nodded his thanks at Hinata. "If the twins stay true to form I will need Sai and Tenten on deck. Uchiha I'll leave Danzo to you, no aggression, just observation. Can you handle that?" At Sasuke's nod he continued. "Hinata-hime, you and Ino are explaining. Should the need arise…" a pause and a glance at the clan heads, "Tenten, Neji, and Lee on the three Evils. Sasuke and Sakura opposite the Sandaime. Sai and Temari on transport. Shino and Kiba on Kage guard duty. Everyone else general defense. Avoid fatalities if possible"

A quiet but firm "Hai" from the time travelers.

The clan heads were each preparing to defend their own Kage when they overheard this order. Again they were struck by the confidence of these ninja. They didn't have but a couple of minutes to prepare their own organization. Hiashi had quietly confirmed that the report made about the Hokages companions was correct. He also quietly stated that it seemed that the ANBU following the Hokage seemed to be the ones named.

The clan heads all fell into their accustomed roles and formations while they considered with varying degrees of concern that the younger shinobi had effortlessly identified several of the strongest shinobi in the ANBU core and though they seemed familiar with the ninja they also seemed unconcerned with their approach.

There was a tense silence as both groups waited. The clan heads had slid over in front of the door so the Hokages would be protected when he arrived. The sand whirlwinds and red chakra continued to surround the two down shinobi and the younger group still remained protective of the two though they seemed more focused on the door.

A very polite knock sounded. The Hokage opened the door and stepped in followed by his three advisors. Danzo, Homura, and Koharu walked in as calmly as the Hokage himself. Shikaku noticed that none of the younger shinobi were surprised that their guess about the third advisor was correct. Although judging from his eyes sudden activity the Uchiha seemed oddly…eager when Danzo made his appearance.

Hinata took a step forward. "Hokage, we are grateful for your quick response. As I hope the messenger emphasized, we in no way mean you harm. We only seek an audience. I hope you will allow us to explain our situation."

The Sandaime smiled kindly at the assembled youths and spread his hands. "As if I could deny such a spirited group, if nothing else my curiosity would drive me mad. According to Asuma you had ample opportunity to do harm and did not. I will trust that you will continue to do so. "

Hinata smiled. "We appreciate the trust, Hokage-sama. Our current situation is the result of a rather desperate set of circumstances. We are from the future. A future we would like to mend if at all possible. Our Hokage is a seal master. He was able to create a modified transportation seal that moved us through time as well as space. Our Kage and the Kazekage both worked together to get us back here."

Sarutobi remained calm as if reports such as this were as routine as Genin reports. "I would be very interested in the technical aspects of such a seal. You wouldn't happen to have any more details about the seal itself would you?"

Hinata shook her head. "I am sorry sir. All I can tell you is that my husband created the seal to bring us to a time and a place that we would be recognized as a group and that we would be among allies. Both my husband and the Kazekage are currently unavailable for questions, but I am sure that as soon as they wake they will be more than happy to share more than I am able."

Sarutobi eyed the evil seeming chakra and the sand whirlwinds and pushed professional curiosity to the back of his mind. "You say you have been brought back to a time that you would be recognized as allies. While even I can place several of you I do not recognize all of you. Can you explain why that is?"

Hinata smiled gently and said "The seal was designed to get us to allies. We do consider the company we arrived among allies. As to how we were recognized in this time period I am not sure. Our group is generally known as the Konoha 12, or with the addition of the Kazekage and his sister, the Pride of Konoha."

Shikaku nodded. "Hokage-sama, Asuma made a comment shortly before their arrival about the clan children who test for graduation tomorrow. He referred to them as the Pride of Konoha."

Shikamaru spoke up. "It's possible that the seal was simply looking for the earliest use of that term in reference to the majority of us. It would not have necessarily required that each of us be considered specifically."

Sarutobi nodded slowly. "That does match up with my understanding of seals. The more powerful they are the less specific they tend to be. If your seal master made the phrase the target your arrival here is explained. Now, may I ask you what your plans are now that your plan was a success?"

Hinata looked at Shikamaru who nodded and stepped forward. "Hokage-sama, please understand. We were not expecting to be sent so far back. Several of us were recognized individually at the very beginning of the war, but as a group we gained notoriety late in the war. We were honestly expecting to arrive during a battle. Our orders are to save as many lives as possible and correct whatever mistakes we can. We will continue to carry out the Rokudaime's orders to the best of our ability."


	4. The Unholy Trinity

"What mistakes are you referring to? Do you have any idea the damage you could do to our world assuming what you say is the truth? What right do you have to change the future?" Homura demanded.

Tenten laughed and said, "Since every person in this room dies rather horribly in the future I would think you would at least listen to what we have to say before you begin talking about what our rights are. Besides, we know our rights. We are loyal Shinobi; we have the right to an audience with the Hokage."

Koharu asked slyly, "But you refer to a Rokudaime Hokage. You do not consider Sarutobi to be Hokage. Legally that would indicate that you are not loyal Shinobi of Konoha. We would be within our rights to order the arrest and interrogation of each of you."

Sai shook his head as he smiled his creepiest, most meaningless smile. "I'm afraid not. Konoha law allows for the acceptance of multiple Kages. The law passed after the death of the Yondaime that allowed the rule of the Sandaime would apply in this case. Our Hokage is temporarily incapacitated. Chain of command leads us next to the Sandaime until such a time as he is again able to command us."

Homura jumped on that information. "Then when the Sandaime orders your separation and questioning you will submit or you will lose your status as so called "loyal" shinobi of Konoha."

Tenten disagreed this time. "I'm afraid not. While legally we are required to obey the Sandaime, the orders of the Rokudaime are still binding to us. According to the laws established during the early rule of the second Hokage the standing orders of an incapacitated Hokage are to be carried out until completed. Shino, please state your Hokages last orders to you."

Shino nodded. "The Rokudaime ordered me to place a tag on each of my companions. This was to ensure that we would not be divided. 'We don't get separated' were his final orders to our company before his seal activated. We are within our rights to insist that we remain together until such a time that the order is rescinded by the Rokudaime."

Sai stepped in. "As you can surely understand we are legally within our rights. Should you act on the threats you have made against our group we would still be within our rights to react with extreme prejudice. Please understand that though we mean you no harm and we would avoid all fatalities possible, I can guarantee the death of at least one of your company."

At this point the killing intent of the Uchiha spiked and he twitched toward the group.

A short "Sasuke" from Hinata was enough to stop him but his eye was revolving at an intense speed as he followed the movements of Danzo.

The Sandaime nodded slowly. "It has been years since I have seen both Homura and Koharu outmaneuvered in terms of the law. I would like to commend your excellent knowledge and use of the laws of Konoha. May I ask how such young shinobi have become so familiar with such archaic laws?"

Kiba laughed. "Sai and Tenten are the only known cure for the twin evils." He grinned at Koharu and Homura, showing his elongated incisors.

Shikamaru nodded. "This is not the first time we have worked with, or as the case may be, around Koharu and Homura. Our Hokage made many changes that they did not find acceptable. At one point they attempted to overthrow him. They failed. Spectacularly. The Rokudaime allowed them to live on the condition that they answer to "the evil twins" and do at least 10 Genin level missions a month."

All of the time travelers were smiling at this point. This was a happy memory for all of them. Koharu and Homura both looked like they had swallowed a mixture of lemon and prune juice. Most of the clan heads and the Sandaime were trying to not laugh outright.

Danzo leaned forward. "May I ask where I was while my fellow advisors were being humiliated?"

Sasuke smiled and twitched toward Danzo again.

Shika put a restraining hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "You had been dead for several years at that point Danzo. I would go into specifics but it would be awkward in present company."

The Sandaime regained control of himself and simply said "I'm sure you'll understand if I need a moment to confer privately with my advisors. I would ask the clan heads to keep you company in my absence."

Hinata nodded and smiled. "Of course, Sandaime-sama. We will wait here."

The Sandaime and his three companions calmly stepped from the room.

The few seconds of silence in the room following the Sandaime exit was broken rather abruptly.

"Who the hell thought they were good enough to marry my baby girl? And what idiot married you at your age!?" This burst out from Inoichi. Everyone in the room turned to him surprised.

Ino put her hand on her hip and frowned at her dad. "I am legally an adult. And I had your blessing anyway."

Choji smiled nervously and waved at Inoichi. "Um, I am Ino's husband. I'm not sure about being good enough for her but we did have the blessing of both our families before our marriage. The Rokudaime himself officiated our marriage."

Inoichi sputtered while Choza gaped at his son.

Tsume waved Kiba over. After a nod from Shikamaru he walked over to her. "What happened to your mate, pup?" She asked quietly enough that only he heard. "I can smell that you took a mate but the scents faded. I can't even tell who she was"

Kiba smiled and said "You would have loved her Ma. She was loyal and brave. She was willing to fight her whole family to be with me. She died six months ago on a mission."

Tsume growled. "Why would she have to fight her family!? Who would object to you as a suitor?!"

Kiba's loud laughter stopped his mother mid- rant. With a smirk he answered her. "Hyuga Hiashi objected to me as a suitor." He enjoyed the look on her face as she connected the dots. "I was courting Hanabi around the same time that the Hokage realized he was crazy about Hinata. Poor Hiashi didn't know if he was coming or going. If he could separate me and Hanabi, by the time he got Hanabi home Hinata was gone."

Shikaku looked over at the Inuzuka's as they dissolved into laughter about something. "I haven't seen Tsume laugh like that in years. What do you suppose is so funny?" he asked his son.

Shikamaru shrugged. "He might be telling her about the time him and Naruto broke into the Hyuga estate. Both of them consider it a highlight of their lives."

Hiashi continued to glare at Neji and Hinata.

Shino and Shibi both nodded at each other.

The awkward silence descended again as the clan heads considered this new information about their children while they waited on the reappearance of the Sandaime.

The door to the Hokages office had barely shut behind the Hokage and his advisors before "Kill them all" was out of the mouth of Danzo.

"Interrogate them, and then kill them all." This was from Koharu.

The Sandaime frowned. "Well, that is a quick judgment. Can you give me reasons for the summary execution of Konoha shinobi?"

Homura said "They are lying. There is no way that they are from the future. We must assume they are enemy Nin and act accordingly."

The Sandaime smiled. "Actually, it is possible. The Yondaime himself was a master at a space time seal that seems similar to the one activated tonight. While nowhere near this powerful, the Flying Thunder god is in essence a time travel technique. I personally believe that these shinobi are from the future. Judging from their statements about what will occur in the future I would think that we would do everything in our power to avoid that future."

"Very well," said Danzo, "We act on the belief that what they are telling us is the truth. Interrogate, and then kill them. We cannot allow an imposter Hokage to run amok."

Homura and Koharu nodded their agreement.

The Sandaime smiled gently. "And how, old friends, do you propose that we kill them? Much less hold them to be interrogated. I sensed their chakra. Fourteen A to S class ranked Shinobi and an alpha Nin dog? You think we can simply kill them? Not without wiping out a good part of our ANBU ranks and a good part of our village with the battle."

As the Sandaime led the group back to the time travelers Danzo thought _Soft, always yielding. Thankfully I have Root to take care of such problems. _He subtly signaled an ANBU who was a Root mole. He would clean up another of the Sandaime's messes. They entered the room as the Root member pulled back to carry out his orders.

Neji had quietly warned his companions of the groups approach with enough time to regroup around their Kages.

Hinata smiled politely and stepped forward. "Hokage-sama, we appreciate your speedy consideration. What was the result of your deliberations?"

The Hokage smiled. "I am convinced that your group is from the future. As such you will be considered loyal Konoha shinobi and treated as such. Any other deliberations should wait until your Hokage has recovered. I would ask you to consult with us before correcting any 'mistakes'. As you say you arrived much earlier than planned I hope I can be apprised of any major actions on your part in a timely manner."

Danzo frowned as he said, "We will also require you to provide reasons for any actions you take. What you consider our mistakes could very well be the outcome of much deliberation and planning. We will not allow you to 'fix' a situation that caused you some discomfort that will result in chaos for us."

Shikamaru stiffened as Danzo spoke. "Some discomfort? You think we risked the lives of the Hokage and Kazekage to remedy some petty problem? Nations have fallen. We are not here for 'some discomfort'." Shika deliberately turned from Danzo to face only the Hokage. "Sandaime-sama, we hope the Rokudaime will be recovered shortly. Until he does we will accept your word that we will be treated as Konoha Shinobi. As such, if attacked we will consider the attackers enemies of Konoha and react accordingly."

Sasuke spoke as his eyes followed Danzo. "We will also consider whoever ordered the attack an enemy of Konoha and the Rokudaime specifically."

As Danzo saw the Uchiha's eyes spin faster he felt a hint of unease. That warning seemed very specific and quite…hopeful.

The Sandaime's eyebrows rose slightly. "Any who attacked you would be acting against my orders. As such I have no reason to object to your stipulations. While we wait would you indulge me? I have been wondering what mistakes we have made at this point in time? You seemed to indicate that the war you aim to avoid will not begin for some years."

"There are several things that come to mind," Shino stated. Several eyebrows were raised as the normally closed mouthed Shinobi volunteered information. "The most pressing and potentially dangerous decisions that have been made at this point that we have issue with are those that involve Uzumaki Naruto."

Lee nodded enthusiastically. "Naruto's treatment at this time is a terrible mistake. As such we will YOUTHFULLY remedy the situation as much as possible."

Homura paused as she considered the likelihood of this group knowing that the Uzumaki brat was in fact the Kyubi's container. "What specifically do you object to in his treatment?" At her question she felt the attention of all the young Shinobi refocus on her.

"You're kidding right?" demanded Ino. "You don't see the danger in what you are doing? Shikamaru, you are a genius, please explain why we would object to their treatment of Uzumaki Naruto."

Shikamaru shrugged as he stated, "Doesn't take a genius to see that training a generation to mistreat a Jinchuuriki is dumb."

The elders in the room reeled as they realized that the S class secret was truly out.

Choji nodded as he said, "Hai. The deliberate alienation of the nine-tail container is exceptionally poorly thought out. When I think of what he's capable of when angry…" Choji and all the other time travelers shuddered as one.

Danzo saw an opportunity to make a play for the Jinchuuriki's power, something he had been after for years. "If the future could be improved by the…removal of the Uzumaki container, I will gladly undertake the task. For the protection of Konoha of course".

The Sandaime sent a wave of killing intent toward Danzo that literally brought him to his knees. "Uzumaki Naruto is a citizen of Konoha. As such he is under my protection." He turned to make it clear to the shinobi that this meant he would not allow the assignation of a 12 year old for possible future crimes. As he faced them he realized that it was not his killing intent that kept Danzo on his knees as he gasped for breath.

Danzo was the recipient of the glares, growls, and killing intent of several very angry Shinobi.

"Let me make something perfectly clear to you Danzo," Hinata stated coldly. "If you in any way threaten Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime Hokage, as my husband or his current younger self you will be eliminated. I am aware of the difficulty of killing you. However, if Uchiha Sasuke could manage it at 16 years old, I am sure he would be more than up to the task now."

Sakura tightened a chakra enhanced fist and snarled, "If we can convince the Teme to share, we would all get a chance to kill him."

"I would be willing to share Sakura-chan," Sasuke said. "I claim the first kill though."

There followed a flurry of claims to be next. Hinata smiled viciously said "I'll allow it. As long as I get the last."

The Sandaime was seemingly unconcerned with the small bidding war that was occurring for the life of one of his advisors. "Rokudaime? Namikaze? Naruto becomes Hokage? He knows of his father?"

There was a weak chuckle from the center of the group. Hinata whirled and threw herself next to the gray masked shinobi and helped him into a sitting position as she pulled down his mask. The red chakra simply flowed around her hands.

Namikaze Naruto smiled at the man he considered a grandfather. He looked around the room at people he had seen die as they stared at him, astonished. "I told you old man. The Greatest Hokage Ever! Believe it!" With that the Rokudaime Hokage turned away from his wife and was violently sick.


	5. Future History Lesson

As Naruto continued to throw up Sakura ran to Gaara and kneeled next to him. "Gaara! Are you awake?!" She demanded as her hands lit with healing chakra and she attempted to check on both of the Kages.

"Yes, love." The deep gravelly voice came from the red headed shinobi beside Naruto. "We both woke up at about the same time. The Hokage just has more of a sense for the dramatic than I do. Which is why I am still prone with my eyes closed. "

Gaara smiled a little as the sounds Naruto were making approached the sounds of a dying cat. "It's also why I am not throwing up. Don't worry. We just have a very bad case of motion sickness."

"I may have a sense for drama but I will never top your ability to understate. " Naruto grumbled this as Hinata very carefully helped him lay flat again. "I feel like Lee just hit me with a full Lotus. Uggh. I shouldn't have opened my eyes. "

As the laughter of the group died down Naruto became serious. He cracked an eye and looked at his shinobi. "Neji, report."

"Hai, Hokage-sama. We have arrived in Konaha. As you can see by our company we arrived much earlier than expected. The clan leaders, Sandaime, and the evil trio are in the room. A squad of 12 ANBU has gathered outside. Among them are Gai, Kakashi, Gemma, Asuma, and Hayate. The others are unknown to me. "Neji stated quickly.

"Impotent-sama, my spies are reporting that it is the night before the Genin test of most of this company. You will fail your third attempt to pass the academy exams tomorrow." Sai reported this with a perfectly straight face.

Naruto rolled his eyes at Sai's commentary and nickname. He immediately regretted the decision as his stomach lurched at the action. "Sakura, we need to be able to move without throwing up. Can you manage it?"

Sakura nodded as she took supplies out of the small case on her hip. "I can promise it will taste terrible but give me two minutes and I'll have a pill for both of you."

As she combined several ingredients Naruto smiled at the Sandaime. "Hey old man. It's good to see you. I've missed you."

The Sandaime smiled back. "I am pleased to see you as well, Naruto-kun. And I am proud to address you as Rokudaime Hokage. "He paused before adding "I am also glad to hear your true name. Your father would be proud."

Sakura interrupted with a pill for Naruto and glared till Naruto ate the entire foul smelling and tasting pill. She turned to her husband and treated him as well.

The Sandaime reluctantly took his attention from the young man he considered a grandson and focused on the red haired young man who had remained quiet so far. "Of course the Kazekage and his companions are welcome as well."

Gaara sighed and opened his eyes. He accepted his wife's help in standing. "Technically Sandaime, I am not Kazekage any longer. Suna fell two years ago. The Rokudaime kindly accepted me and the remainder of my people into Konoha. I am no longer the Kage."

Naruto snorted. "Sure I accepted you and your highly trained shinobi into my village." He stood as well, leaning on Hinata. "It was quite the sacrifice. And we both know that they follow me as you follow me. You are Kazekage. We just need to get the rats out of your house before we can move you back in."

The Sandaime frowned. "The young Nara said that nations fell. I am surprised to hear that Suna is one of them. What happened?"

Gaara and Temari both grimaced.

"Before his death our father made several rather poor decisions in allies. While my brother had done all he could to correct those mistakes there were several security leaks and plants that we were unaware of till too late." Temari explained.

Gaara added, "Suna fell quickly and with very little fighting. The majority of our troops were outside the village so the coup was almost bloodless. The enemies planned to destroy our troops as we came home. We were warned by Konoha before entering the village that it had been taken and were able to turn their trap back on them."

Temari spoke up again. "We lost my brother Kankuro as we were evacuating the civilians. He was able to hold back the enemy with the Performance of A Hundred Puppets. He died of chakra exhaustion. We were able to get the entire village evacuated due to his sacrifice."

Gaara continued the story. "We had an entire village that needed a home. Two hours into our journey an escort from Konaha with transport for our civilians arrived. We were able to get away with very few casualties, none of them civilian." He paused and smiled at Naruto. "The people of Suna were saved due to the actions of the Rokudaime.

"Konoha took in the civilians in as temporary citizens and integrated the Shinobi forces into the largest allied army since the deactivation of the Allied Shinobi forces. " This was added by Naruto." We have acted as the main force in the war ever since. "

Naruto frowned as he continued. "We have never been able to strike a killing blow to Sound. About a year ago we were able to intercept an order. All of Sound forces were gathering to attack Konaha directly. We decided to create a trap with the village as bait."

Sakura nodded and added "We made a shinobi hospital about a mile outside of Konoha that was only active as a hospital long enough for a spy to report it. We then began to transport any injured to Kumo while making it appear that any injured Shinobi was taken to Konoha. "

Kiba laughed and said "My favorite part of the plan was that instead of injured shinobi being transported to Konoha it was the elite of every hidden village. Sound thought they were going to make a quick stop and wipe out the majority of the Allied Forces injured and they instead walked into a trap of the strongest shinobi we could gather. "

Tenten laughed as well and added, "Not to mention the traps that the Namikaze set. And that was before he activated the final seal. "

Naruto grinned again. "The shinobi at the hospital camp were able to hold Sound long enough for the final evacuation of civilians. We had most of them gone before the attack even began. The Shinobi in the battle blew the hospital camp and retreated toward Konoha. "

Gaara picked up the story again. "The activation of the time/space seal was the final trap. Naruto had warned us that this seal was dangerous not only to the participants but also to the surrounding area. We were trying to work out a time and a place to activate it when Shika decided that it needed to be the final touch to the Sound ambush."

Danzo, who had been recovering from the shock of learning that the pariah of Konaha was Rokudaime, spoke up. "I thought you said that it was dangerous? What about the village?"

Naruto frowned at him. "It will have burned to the ground. We evacuated the people. The village will be rebuilt. The civilians and the shinobi of Konaha are safe. We even managed to get confirmation that Sound had fully committed to the attack on Konaha. With our seal we were able to win the war."

Danzo sneered at Naruto, "I thought you were in command of the greatest Shinobi force of your time? How is it possible that you allowed Konoha to fall? And Sound? What Village or nation are they? You and your allies have this much trouble defeating a people we haven't even heard of yet? The fact that you caused the destruction of Konaha and still consider yourself Hokage is ridiculous."

Danzo was treated to a second helping of almost palpable hate from the time traveling shinobi. Shikamaru had deliberately stepped in front of Danzo as soon as he opened his mouth the first time and Shika's quick thinking was the only thing that saved Danzo's life. As Sasuke went to pull his weapon Shika was able to stop him.

Hinata very calmly said, "Sandaime, if Danzo speaks again I will have him killed."

Naruto laughed. "You really shouldn't make Hina-hime mad."

Danzo opened his mouth again and Shika raised an eyebrow and let go of Sasuke's arm.

Danzo snapped his mouth shut.

The Sandaime glared at his advisor. "That will not be necessary, I am sure. While it is sobering to hear that Konoha will suffer as long as the people and the Will of Fire with them survive Konoha will be rebuilt."

Ino smiled vindictively at Danzo. "In about three years some actions on your part will result in the destruction of Konaha. If it wasn't for Naruto cleaning up your mess then you would have responsible for the destruction of the village and the people of Konaha before you ever became Hokage."

She waited until she saw the gleam in his eye so she knew he had caught her wording before she added sweetly, "Not that you ever actually become Hokage of course. You are ousted as the scumbag that you are and Sasuke kills you before you are ever officially made Hokage. Kakashi was actually closer to being made Godaime Hokage than you were."

"You really shouldn't call the Sandaime's advisor a scumbag in front of him, even though he is Hime" Choji stage whispered to his wife.

Shino nodded slowly and said in a very pleasant voice. "As true as it is Ino-chan, verbally attacking Danzo at this time is satisfying but not logical. We must wait until we can prove that he is a scumbag and then attack him physically. This will be much more satisfying."

Again there was total silence as the older generation processed the fact that the younger shinobi had stated that they intended to kill a Hokages advisor while the younger generation reeled from the shock of Shino volunteering an opinion twice in one night.

"Well," the Sandaime said cheerfully, "Aside from death threats against my advisor, what are your plans Naruto?"

Naruto grinned. "We aim to misbehave Jiji. We have some people to kill and some to save. I'll need to speak with Shikamaru to iron out any specifics for this time." He paused and added, "Me and mine will not be moving against Danzo unless he proves himself to be an enemy of Konaha and the Rokudaime. Should he move against us we will respond with deadly force. "

Again Danzo felt very uneasy as he considered the fact that he had already ordered the cleanup of this mess and the knowing smiles of several of the young Shinobi as they looked at him. That unease grew as the Sandaime restated his earlier assurance that any Shinobi found to be acting against the Rokudaime's party would lose the protection of the Sandaime.

Naruto attempted to step away from Hinata and staggered. Lee jumped forward and caught him. "Sandaime-sama is there somewhere we can rest so that the Kages can return to their normal YOUTHFUL selves?"

The Sandaime nodded thoughtfully. "There is an unused family compound very close to the village. Would that be acceptable?"

Naruto smiled and asked as he pulled up his mask, "Is it the Namikaze compound Jiji?"

At the Sandaime's smile and nod Hinata smiled. "It will be perfect."

Naruto spoke again to the Sandaime as everyone maneuvered out of the room and building, making sure to stay together and not letting Danzo or any of the unknown ANBU to get behind them. "Jiji, it would be better if you didn't let word of this out. If half the things we've seen happen were to become general knowledge it would cause a panic."

The Sandaime agreed. "I will make your presence and time an S-class secret. None of my ANBU will speak of it and the clan heads are probably going to head home and stare at their children for a few hours. No one will know about you being in this time unless they must. "

Naruto nodded his thanks. "I would also appreciate it if you assigned a protection detail to the younger Tenten, Lee, Sasuke, Sakura, and me. The clan heads will protect their own children. I would ask that you give the assignment to Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Hayate, and Yamato. We trust them all with our lives. "

The Sandaime paused ans spoke quitely enough that he could not be overheard. "You truly think you will be attacked. None but my closest advisors and the clan heads know that you are even here. The ANBU that know you are requesting as protection. Who do you think will attack you Naruto-kun?"

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "I will not risk the lives of my most precious people to chance. We will prepare for an attack and be pleasantly surprised if there is not one. I will need to speak to you first thing in the morning if possible Jiji. "

"Of course." The Sandaime agreed.

"Well send an escort when you are available and I will come. And we all know the way old man."

With that the younger Shinobi all Shunshined to the Namikaze family compound.


	6. The Fox

Chapter 6

Longer than normal A/N- Thank you for all the reviews and the encouragement! Now to clear up the #1 commented on thing in my story (honestly, I'm worried my reviews will drop with this fixed) I have corrected ANUB to ANBU. At least I hope I got all of them. Sorry about that!

I will try to do better with spelling, grammar, and such but this story is written in my very limited spare time and I do not have a beta. I had convinced myself to edit this next chapter very carefully and then found myself cleaning out my closet instead of updating.

This is written for stress relief and amusement. Grammar and spelling are stressful and not amusing. Legible and interesting is what I am aiming for. I will appreciate and fix any errors that are pointed out specifically if possible, but just telling me I suck at editing does not help. I knew that already.

UPDATES! Unfortunately I have entered into what is referred to with feeling as the "150 days of Hell" at work, so my fear of the English language is not the only reason for the delay of this update. I will try to update at least once a month. I know this update is not in February, but it counts because I really should have had at least another 2 days for this month. I always feel cheated by February.

The Fox

Iruka had been walking to the Academy when he noticed something was ever so slightly off about Konaha today. ANBU was out in force, something that rarely happened. The civilians probably wouldn't notice but the ninja of the village were beginning to look pretty nervous. He noticed a familiar mask and ducked into the alley where he had spotted the ANBU partially hidden in the shadows.

"Anko, what is happening today?! This large a force of ANBU means something is going on."

Anko hissed as she jerked off her snake mask. "Dammit, Dolphin! You can't call me by my name when I'm wearing the mask, you know that! Just because you have a freaky ability to guess who we are does not mean everyone does."

Iruka rolled his eyes. "Anko, no one saw or heard. Which you know or you wouldn't have taken off your mask and confirmed it. Now what's going on?"

Anko removed her mask entirely and henged into her normal outfit as she frowned. "Honestly Iruka, I have no idea. There was…something last night. A drill we were told. Two squads were called to emergency Hokage detail and everyone else in the village was put on patrol.

Kakashi and Gai were both temporally reinstated. The squads that shadowed the Hokage are on full alert and not saying why. The ones that we can find to ask what happened that is. Kakashi, Gai, Yamato, Asuma, and Hayate are still listed as on duty and have been since the so called 'drill' started."

Iuka's eyes widened as he considered that information. "So you were all ordered to provide a show of force today? That seems to point towards something besides a drill. The Shinobi that are listed as still on duty are some of the strongest in the village. Kakashi and Gai being reinstated is also worrisome."

Anko pulled Iruka out onto the street as she was shaking her head and said quietly, "No 'Ruka. You don't understand. We were not called out as a show of force. We were told nothing. The two squads that actually know what's going on are jumpy though. To a man they are in uniform and are acting like they are expecting an invasion. The rest of us are just taking our cue from them."

Iruka felt himself tense as the implications hit him. "That could mean anything from an attempted military coup to an assassination attempt, but one thing is for sure, whatever happened last night was nothing good."

Anko snorted. "It was also sure as hell not a drill."

They and every other ninja in the area froze as a team of ANUB jumped over the rooftops working their way towards the Hokage tower. "Iruka! That's one of the squads that actually know what's going on! Wait, they are one man heavy. I wonder who…?"

Iruka was looking very closely at the masks as the group of Shinobi flew past. A Shinobi in the middle of the group turned his head and Iruka was faced with a grinning fox mask, bright blue eyes and blond spikey hair. Iruka stared as the Shinobi waved and continued on.

"Iruka! Who was that? No one wears a fox mask! He waved at you, you must know him," Anko demanded as soon as the group had passed them completely.

"I…don't have a clue."

After Anko had left on a mission to find Gai and challenge him to some contest involving snakes and dango sticks that she hoped would help pry some information out of him Iruka had to hurry to avoid being late. He had just gotten to the Academy when he saw the Nara, Yamanka, and Akimichi clan heads in front of him.

Oddly enough they seemed to have dropped their children off at school. Iruka, embarrassed to be seen arriving after his students ducked into his second alley of the day and hoped they were as engrossed in their conversation as they seemed to be. As they approached his morning got weirder as he heard a bit of their conversation.

"Shika, I really don't feel comfortable with leaving them there today. What do you think the Hokage is thinking?" Inoichi asked quietly.

"I had a word with Asuma and Yamato already. They are more than willing to extend their protection to our children as well as their own charges." Shikaku answered.

Choza followed with a worried look. "I am bothered by the fact that almost every S- Class secret I have even had the misfortune to be aware of is situated in one room. I still think we should have postponed the test."

Shika shook his head as they passed and made a reply that was too low to be overheard. Iruka was using every bit of his training and experience to remain standing and silent when he really wanted to sit and hyperventilate. Ninjas tended to be sneaky and underhanded. That sometimes meant that a certain amount of secrecy was commonplace. Some secrets were expected to get out. In a village of Shinobi secrets were something that could be bought and sold.

Not S-class secrets. One of the few capital offences of Konaha, disclosure of an S-class secret was not something that led to executions but to disappearances and conversations with people like Ibiki and Anko. Iruka had been shocked to be made aware of a single one, the truth of the Kyubi's containment in Naruto. Now there seemed to be multiple S-class secrets that seemed to involve the room he had to enter shortly.

He thought over what he had learned that morning so far. Possible invasion, assignation attempts, and S-class secrets quickly lost importance as he reached one conclusion. Several of his students seemed to need protection. He moved quickly toward his classroom as he decided that the big picture was something he was not interested in. He had a test to give and a classroom of potential S-class secrets to keep safe.

Earlier that day- Namikaze estate

Naruto was sitting at the head of a large table in the library of the Namikaze compound. He looked around at his friends. He sighed and made the mental jump that changed his precious people into his loyal and capable soldiers.

"Shika, I know I'm putting you on the spot but I will need a revised plan of action to share with Jiji. I don't need specifics right now but I will need an overview of several things we need to prevent or correct before I leave today."

Shika nodded and passed Naruto a list. "Saving Zabuzaand Haku will be the first change we need to make. On top of the fact that you consider them friends Zabuza and Haku will be a huge asset to Konaha in the coming trouble. Plus, the whole "kill the Mizikage" thing was a pretty legitimate action on his part."

Naruto nodded. "That's a good short term goal. I know we will need to do some background on some of our long term goals as well in the meantime. Team 7 has a few weeks of D missions before we head to wave. What will we need to be working on in the meantime?"

"Saving the Sandaime will require a lot of action on our part. Actually saving his life wouldn't take much more than Naruto, me, or Sasuke being with the Sandaime during the attack," Sakura said. She glanced toward Sasuke and Gaara and added "It's the drama before and during his death that we're going to need to avoid."

"We will also need to be working toward saving my father unless he has already been killed and replaced," Gaara added. "That knowledge will also help us in the protection of the Sandaime."

Naruto nodded. "If possible I would also like to approach Akatsuki, or at least it's least insane members. Nagato, Konan, and Itachi I know can be brought in. We just need to be careful about how we approach them."

Temari raised her hand. "We also need to protect Hayate. Suna and Sound are responsible for his death early during the exams. The less harm Suna does Konaha the better I will feel."

Shika nodded. "Honestly, if we do manage to keep the Sandaime alive it will be such a huge change that it will probably be the last large predictable change we can make. We can still work off general information we have of people in this time but we will not be able to depend on knowledge being perfect past that point. "

Naruto nodded. "I think this will be plenty to present to the Sandaime today. " He smiled cheerfully as he continued. "Now, on to things we will not be sharing with the Sandaime today. Danzo and Root."

Sasuke smirked. "The Root squad that attempted to kill us all last night are all in the process of having their seals removed so they can be questioned. Sai is taking care of that and will be done soon. Ino will be working with them after that."

Naruto sighed. "The fact that we didn't even have to do anything to catch them was a bit of a letdown. Dads' seals are pretty awesome though." He stilled. "Speaking of Dads' seals, a group of ANBU is approaching. I think that will probably be my escort to the Hokage tower. Once I am at the tower I'll speak to Jiji about who we are going to be in the meantime."

Lee bounced in from his daily exercise followed by Tenten and confirmed that there was a group at the gates asking to see Naruto.

Hinata came in and passed Naruto his ANBU mask as he was leaving. "Remember, love. You can't take this off out in public. I know that you normally ignore that rule, but you are going to give someone a heart attack thinking you are your father back from the dead."

Naruto shrugged. "It normally doesn't matter. Everyone at home knows this is my mask." He attached the fox and turned toward group and they knew that the fox's cheerful grin was a copy of the face under it as he waved goodbye and shunshined out to the gates.

Most of the ANBU squad had been leery of the unknown shinobi. S-class secrets and worried clan heads did that. The few who hadn't been as impressed had had their minds changed when they saw the two shinobi who were practicing near the gate when they arrived.

The Mighty Gai copy was dodging while a crazy lady used him for target practice with live blades. She had run through every pointy thing that that the shinobi had ever seen used as a weapon and several that they were unfamiliar with in about 3 minutes.

The ANBU squad jumped as Naruto appeared in their midst. Although they had been outside the room the night before they really didn't know much except a very powerful group had arrived from somewhere and seemed to have the ear of the Hokage. They were understandably jumpy.

Uzuki Yūgao stepped forward and bowed. "Sir I was ordered by the Sandaime to come and escort the leader of your company to him at their earliest convenience. I presume you are our charge?"

The friendly fox face tilted as the mystery shinobi looked around the circle. "I am. You can call me Fox. I appreciate the escort. "

Uzuki tried very hard to not think of several things as her squad and the Fox headed toward the Hokage tower. The fact that Asuma, Kakashi, and Gai were all worried. The fact that no matter how important the envoy or how pressed for space, no one had ever been invited to stay on the Namikaze estate. The fact that the man they were supposedly leading knew exactly where he was going.

When Fox waved at a Chunin she didn't know who was standing with Anko she dismissed it quickly as one more thing she did not need to think about. Even as an ANBU captain, some things were above her pay grade. She announced the Fox at the Hokages door and the Hokage dismissed her. She decided as she shunshined away that Yamato and Hayate were going to tell her what was going on or die.

Naruto grinned as he stepped into the Hokages office. "We alone, Sandaime?"

The Sandaime stood and nodded. Naruto removed his mask and walked to Sarutobi. As he hugged him he said again, "Jiji, I can't tell you how great it is to see you."

Sarutobi returned the embrace and smiled at the man who he considered a grandson and marveled at how much he resembled his father. "Naruto, what on earth are we going to do with you? I have been going over plans all night. We might have been able to sneak one or two of you into village life but so many of you?"

Naruto smiled as he shook his head. "Sorry Jiji. I am not the one to ask. I can get Shika here and he'll come up with something brilliant. First I need to tell you what we are going to change. I'll actually ask you to call some people here so they can hear it at the same time. There will be a lot of things happening today, and I don't want to tell this story more than once."

"Of course Naruto, who all will you need?" The Sandaime asked.

"I'll need to get Shika, Sauske, and Sakura here. If you agree I'll also call Sai and Gaara here to take over the guard for our younger selves so Gai, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, and Yamato can be present as well. The clan heads if they can make it."

"Are you sure you don't want someone else watching your younger selves? As things stand Most of you will be grouped in a classroom."

Naruto smiled. "Old man, I could leave my friends alone with Iruka sensei and I would trust him to keep them safe. He's never failed to protect his students, and he's faced much worse than anything that would be coming against him today."

Another A/N

This chapter did not like me. I really like the beginning but I feel the end is kinda Blah. I needed to get through it though because I have IDEAS for the next chapter. Hopefully I can get the next one out more quickly than this. Danzo and Root will be taken care of soon and a much needed point will be made.


	7. Return of The Sexy

Morino Ibiki was a patient man. He had to be. As head of Konoha intelligence he had to be able to pry every last bit information out of whichever poor soul he had taken tweezers to that week. He was used to reluctance and misdirection. He had…methods… for dealing with both. Anko, who was one of those methods when he was in a particularly bad mood, was testing that patience.

"Ibiki, you have to know! You know everything!" She was wailing. Actually wailing. In his office at 8 in the morning. Ibiki had known that Anko was not a very balanced individual when he had recruited her. It was one of the reasons he had done so. This seemed a bit extreme though. Anko never made sense but she seemed to be yelling at him about a Snake Dango fight she had going with Gai.

"ANKO!" he yelled when he had had enough. "Why the hell would I care about ANYTHING that you do with Gai?" He shuddered as he prayed that Snake Dango fight was not a euphemism for something that he NEVER wanted to know about.

Anko froze and looked at him with what he could only term as pure terror. "You actually don't know. How is there something going on that you don't know about?" Anko then proceeded to inform him that all of ANBU was turned on its head, no one was talking and some of the most powerful shinobi in the ANBU corps were apparently acting like they were expecting an invasion at any moment.

Ibiki laughed as he assured Anko that of course he did know what was going on, he had just been distracted by the possibility of euphemisms' being used. Anko shuddered at the implications of what Ibiki had misunderstood as she left. Though deeply disturbed by her thoughts she had been reassured that Ibiki had everything under control and the information was simply above her pay grade.

Ibiki waited until Anko was out of the office to let his smile fade. He waited till she was out of the building to stand and gather his things. When he could see her leave the street he jumped out of the window and went in search of information.

Ibiki was considered a master at getting information that his informers didn't want to share. It was well known by other villages that information held by a ninja held by Konoha's spymaster was to be treated as compromised. But this particular problem stumped him.

How the hell was he supposed to get information that _no one knew_? Any one he asked just freaked out a little more that Ibiki didn't know what was going on. The ANBU he had questioned had all been clear that they know nothing. They had all also sent him to the same shinobi for answers.

As he had decided to avoid Gai if at all possible until the words dango and snake didn't make him shudder he decided that his best bets for information were Kakashi, Asuma, Hayate, or Tenzo. As he tracked them through the village he considered what mission would require several if the strongest ninja in the village.

As he had concluded that such a mission would range from "dangerous" to "suicidal" he was understandably concerned when he found three of the four ninja he was searching for at the academy. Kakashi was leaning against the building while Tenzo and Hayate hid nearby. Deciding that Kakashi was the most likely to share information Ibiki approached him.

Kakashi snapped his book shut and stood straight as Ibiki approached. "Ibiki, I am going to have to ask you to not come any closer to the window." Ibiki froze as he instinctively let his eyes move to the window nearest Kakashi. His view was blocked by Kakashi who had moved so quickly he appeared blurred until he stopped.

Ibiki felt his heart skip a beat and then double time. Kakashi had uncovered his sharingan. Ibiki felt Tenzo and Hayate approach as well as he put his hands up and calmly said "I am only looking for some information I was told you might have."

Kakashi signaled to Tenzo to take his place and motioned Ibiki toward some trees. As they walked over Ibiki quietly asked "Would you care to share why you threatened a fellow leaf shinobi with violence outside of a school?"

Kakashi sighed as he reached up to cover his eye. "I am not at liberty to say at this time Ibiki-san." He paused and added, "Regretfully. "

Ibiki frowned as he considered Kakashi's carefully worded response. "You don't deny that you did threaten me. Threatening a comrade carries a heavy price. The cost of offering violence to a superior officer is even greater."

Kakashi eye smiled at Ibiki as he calmly responded "If I were you I would be more worried about the price of interfering with comrades on an S-class mission. And while you head T&I, in this particular case you are not in my chain of command at all."

Ibiki nodded as he considered the information Kakashi was feeding him. "So this particular mission has something to do with the drill yesterday I am assuming. And you being outside the chain of command indicates that the Hokage himself assigned you an S-class mission."

"Ah, again Ibiki-san, I couldn't say. If I agreed I am afraid it would be a capital offence." Kakashi shrugged negligently and indicated the academy. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to y protection detail. As I am unsure of the nature of the threat I am afraid that I can't be away for too long."

As Kakashi waved and slouched over toward the academy Ibiki considered all the information he had been given. S-class mission and S-class secret if Ibiki understood Kakashi's dancing around the issue correctly. The fact that he had been willing to pass along the information, even in such a backhanded fashion men that the Copy Ninja was worried, and anything that worried Kakashi worried Ibiki.

Assigned directly by the Hokage and it did concern the "drill" last night. It also seemed that the ANBU members were being kept in the dark if Ibiki understood Kakashi's final remark. Ibiki sighed as he began walking toward the Hokage tower. It looked like he was going to have to go straight to the source to get any information.

As Ibiki approached the Hokages office door he was met by the ANBU of the Hokages personal guard. "Ibiki-san, the Hokage is in the middle of an important meeting. He has ordered that he is not to be disturbed for anything but an emergency."

"Ah, ANBU-san, I believe there is one. I must speak to the Hokage on a matter of village security. Will you announce me, please?" Ibiki asked as he wondered exactly what he was getting into. The Hokages entire guard was outside the office meaning that he had gone into this meeting without protection.

"Hai, Ibiki-san." The ANBU seemed relived as he moved toward the door. After knocking he opened the door. "Excuse me Hokage –Sama, Ibiki is here to see you on a matter of village security. " Without waiting for the Hokage to reply two ANBU pulled Ibiki into the room and moved toward the Hokage and his companion.

Ibiki was surprised to see the Hokage smile at the less than subtle actions of the ANBU. "Yes, yes ANBU-kun. I am still alive. Please bear with it for just a little longer. I will be calling several of your compatriots into this conference shortly."

The ANBU who had made it into the room seemed remarkably unwilling to remove themselves. They had both focused on the only other person in the room. Ibiki was surprised to see a young man with spiky blond hair and an ANBU uniform. Ibiki had the feeling as he faced the grinning fox mask and the tall young man who wore it that he had reached the source of his day's irritation.

"Fox, do you mind a quick interruption? Ibiki seems to have an emergency. "The Hokage seemed resigned to Ibiki's presence as well as the return of his guard.

"I wonder if perhaps Ibiki's emergency concerns our current discussion?" this came from the fox masked man. "If so it might be better if he simply joined our conference."

The Hokage seemed surprised. "Are you sure? I hesitate to allow another person to be aware of the…situation we find ourselves in. "

Fox laughed. "If Ibiki is not informed of the situation he will get the information in other less pleasant ways. And if Ibiki is present it might reassure your ANUB a little."

The Hokage sighed and waved the ANBU guards out. While they seemed reluctant they were more willing now that their Hokage was not alone with the stranger. Sarutobi reset the privacy seals on the office and motioned to the stranger. "Well Fox, how do you want to go about this?"

The stranger shrugged and rubbed the back of his head. "Ano, Ibiki-san. Would you mind terribly if we waited just a little longer before I explain my presence? There are others that need to know and it would be easier to go through it just once."

Ibiki, pleased that he seemed to be looking in the right direction for his information finally agreed easily. "Hokage-sama, I wonder if, while we are waiting, I could just confirm that this concerns the drill last night. And if you could explain why the entirety of ANBU is prepping for an invasion?"

The Hokage sighed. "Yes this concerns the drill last night. And ANBU is manned entirely by the most paranoid shinobi in Konoha which explains their behavior."

The Fox snorted. "It's not paranoia if they really are out to get you Jiji. In their defense you are keeping the truth from them. Technically you have been invaded. "At Ibiki's surprised and concerned glance he quickly added, "We are not hostile. We just have some information that we need to share with the old man."

The fox turned to Sarutobi smiled. "Speaking of, if I can I'd like to summon several of my men and get started. I will be calling for five of them if that's agreeable?"

At the Hokages nod, the young man bit his finger and ran his bloody finger over a seal on his wrist. A small fox summons appeared. "Kitsune-sama, how may I help you?" the small summons asked as he bowed to the masked shinobi.

The young man crouched and scratched behind the summons ear. "Kit, would you return to my team and ask Shadow, Hawk, Pinky, Red, and Mask to be ready to come when I summon them? I'll summon them when you return to me and I'll need them masked."

The little fox leaned into the scratch as he agreed. "I'll be back quickly." With a flash of white smoke he was gone.

Sarutobi leaned forward and asked eagerly "You can summon humans directly to you? Is it similar to the summon contract or does it have more in common with the shushin?"

Fox stood and rolled up the sleeves. He showed Sarutobi several symbols that banded his arm. "It's an application of sealing. I have their symbols and they have mine. I can call myself to them or them to me. It was actually inspired by the Flying Thunder God."

Sarutobi made a please noise and leaned in to see the Foxes arm better. "The symbols are specific to the shinobi I expect? Can you call them all at once? Are they able to pull you to them?"

The Fox laughed and pulled his arm away. "Old man, I have missed you! Usually when I talk seals I hear snoring. I will go over the technical aspect with you when possible, but I think…" he broke off as the little fox reappeared.

"Kitsune-sama, they are all awaiting your summons. "

"Ah, thank you kit. Dismissed." The little fox dispelled and the masked shinobi continued his conversation "… you might benefit more from a demonstration, ne?"

He began a complicated set of hand seals and tapped his still bloody finger over several of the symbols tattooed on his arm.

There was a brief pause and then there were several burst of white smoke.

Ibiki found himself looking at several ninja, most of them wearing fox masks that were similar to the blonds.

One was a tall pale skinned black haired man with an oddly revealing shirt. His mask was a smiling fox. Where Fox's mask was a cheerful, mischievous grin this was a creepy smile. It seemed empty and fake. It was like the fox was wearing a mask as well as the ninja.

Another dark haired man, this one with his longer black hair back in a ponytail, had appeared next to a wall in the office and immediately slouched against it, as if appearing in a burst of smoke was terribly exhausting. His fox mask appeared to be sleeping. After looking at the man and how well the mask seemed to fit the wearers actions Ibiki was not sure that the young man was not actually sleeping.

The last fox mask wearing man was standing straight and had immediately moved to the Fox's side as they appeared. A scar ran across his left eye and the fox was snarling. Ibiki felt the weight of this shinobi's full attention settle on him after a quick scan of the room.

The pink haired woman, Ibiki was going to assume this was Pinky, was wearing a fox mask as well. This fox was feminine but fierce. A diamond seal was on the fox's forehead besides the kanji for loved. She wore a medic bag on her hip with her weapon. She was standing with the last member of the summoned party.

A tall red headed young man with a large gourd strapped to his back along with several swords was the final member of the group. The only member of the company to not wear a fox mask he instead wore a Tanuki mask. The Kanji for love was on the mask's forehead.

Ibiki mentally named the shinobi as they appeared. "I assume Red and Pinky are named for their hair. Mask I assume is creepy smile. Hawk and Shadow though…Snarly or Sleepy would be more obvious." Ibiki looked between the sleeper and the snarly one. "I can't be sure."

A snort from the fox against the wall, "Troublesome. I am Shadow. Snarly is Hawk. Although Snarly fits rather well. What do you think Fox? Should we change it?"

Fox laughed. "I don't think it would go over well. I think it would make snarly angry. "A pause. "Yeah. Let's do that."

Sarutobi looked on in exasperation. "Fox, the entire purpose of the ANBU mask is anonymity. Why on earth are your masks so identifiable? I met several of this company only last night and even I can tell who they are. And why are you all Foxes?"

"Vixen was the one who picked out our names," Mask spoke up. "Unfortunately his general lack of awareness and contemplation resulted in our rather obvious names. We are all foxes because we are a special strike force of ANBU that answers directly to the Kage. Our masks are based on Vixen-sama's as he is our Captain."

Ibiki sweatdroped at the blatant lack of respect as Shadow sighed and pointed out, "Sandaime-sama, to be fair, our hair alone is fairly distinctive. As far as Fox Company's techniques go, subtly is rarely a possibility. A little extra personalization on our masks is hardly going to make a difference."

Hawk added, "The number of our opponents who flee or surrender when they recognize us also a bonus to being easily identifiable."

Fox barked out a laugh as he agreed. "What's the point of a flee on sight order if no one recognizes you?"

Ibiki floundered as he attempted to come to terms with the mess that this day had become. It wasn't noon and he was ready to give up on the day already. Possibly the entire week. He allowed a fantasy that this was all a long drawn out nightmare to play out in his mind as he patiently attempted to bring the room back on topic.

"Hokage-sama, I most respectfully ask that you explain what is going one. As head of intelligence I have to tell you I have rarely felt so out of the loop." Ibiki felt his eyes wander to each of the ANBU masked strangers, and added, "I would also like to add to my previous questions how there is an entire task force of ANBU that I was completely unaware of."

Sarutobi had the grace to look abashed as he nodded. "I am sorry Ibiki. I know this must all be terribly confusing. Fox will explain shortly. I need to do some summoning of my own. "He turned to Fox and added, "Fox if your men could take over the protection details."

Fox nodded and turned to his own men. "Mask, if you would go to Gai-san and Asuma-san and inform him that you are temporarily relieving him. Red, I'll have you relive Kakashi-san and Tenzo. Both of you inform them that the Hokage requires their immediate presence."

He paused and added, "You might mention to Kakashi that every minute he is late will cost him an Icha Icha novel." He turned to Sarutobi. "If you could send an ANBU with them to confirm the orders and also let the clan heads and other Jonin know we require their presence?"

Sarutobi agreed and called in his ANBU guard again. They appeared quickly and were unpleasantly surprised by the unexpected additions to the room. "Hokage-sama, how may we serve you?" Asked the captain.

Sarutobi relayed his instructions and two guards left with Red and Mask. He then dismissed his guard again to their obvious displeasure.

"Fox, I am worried about leaving so much on your men and Iruka." Sarutobi spoke as the group left. "A Chunin is not who I would pick to watch over such tempting targets as you have led me to believe he protects. "

Fox rubbed the back of his head and Ibiki could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke. "Old man, Iruka is a man who I have and would trust with my life. I know he's doing the whole "Career Chunin" thing right now, but believe me, when pushed Iruka can protect those under his care. "

Sarutobi laughed. "If you say so Fox. I imagine we won't have long to wait."

Pinky spoke up suddenly. "Fox, I bet you 5,000 yen that Kakashi is the last to arrive."

Fox thought about it. "You sure? With his books at stake he will be right on time. I'll take you up on it." He turned to Sarutobi. "What do you think Jiji, Hawk?"

As the Hokage calmly put 5,000 yen on Kakashi arriving second to last Ibiki attempted to stay calm as he considered all that he had learned since coming into the Hokages office. He was especially concerned with the stranger's knowledge of Kakashi.

Knowing what to threaten a ninja with was often the only weapon an enemy Nin needed to gain the upper hand. Even as a joke the unknown shinobi were showing a discomfiting knowledge of and relaxation in regards to one of the strongest ninja of the village.

This concern racketed up a notch when after terms were set the three masked ninja who were betting turned to Shadow. At first Ibiki thought that they were going to insist that he played until Hawk said "Well, Shadow? Who wins?"

Shadow sighed. "Troublesome. None of you. Kakashi will be first with Tenzo. He will be followed by Gai. Asuma and Kurenai will arrive together. As he will be early, none of you win."

The three ninja sighed and took back their money from Sarutobi who had been holding the bets. When The Hokage objected, saying Shadow might be wrong the other Nin shook their heads sadly as they put away their money. "Nah," said Fox. "It's why we don't let him bet. He's never wrong."

Ibiki watched as Fox and Sarutobi began to speak quietly together. Judging by Fox's rolled up sleeves and hand motions he was going into more detail on his summoning ability. Pinky wandered over to the office bookcase and amused herself. Hawk kept by Fox and seemed to tune out the discussion on sealing as his eyes calmly tracked the entrances and Ibiki's movements. Shadow, to all appearances', actually fell asleep.

At a polite tap on the window the masked ninja in the room reoriented themselves. Ibiki noted that while Fox's subordinates covered Fox, Fox covered Sarutobi. Kakashi slowly opened the window and waved cheerfully and the room in general. "I know we're early, but Tenzo just couldn't wait to get here I'm afraid."

Ibiki watched, fascinated, as the Jonin arrived exactly in the order Shadow had predicted.

When all the Jonin's had arrived Sarutobi greeted them and asked them to wait patiently for the clan heads. Kurenai was the only Jonin who hadn't been present in the ANBU muster the night before but even she had been put on guard by the actions of ANBU throughout the day.

The clan heads arrived soon after the Jonin and seemed unsurprised by the company. After pleasantries had been exchanged and the ANBU guard had exited once again Sarutobi motioned Fox up to the front on the assembly and simply said "Fox will explain what is happening. Everything he tells you he has already informed me of and I will vouch for its truthfulness, as will the clan heads."

With that Fox reached up and removed his grinning mask. His face still mostly covered by another mask that reminded Ibiki strongly of Kakashi, he began to explain. Ibiki and the Jonin listened as Fox laid out a future that was war torn and bloody. Complete silence fell after Fox concluded with the time traveler's desperate gamble that had resulted in last night's chaos.

"Hokage-sama?" asked Tenzo quietly. "You believe all of this to be true?"

"Absolutely." Sarutobi said firmly.

"Well then," Kakashi said cheerfully. "I guess that means we have some work to do today."

Fox chuckled as he agreed. "That we do. If I could I would like to introduce you to the reminder of our company? I'll start with those present." He nodded to Shadow, Pinky and Hawk and they removed their masks.

"Nara Shikamaru, head strategist to the Rokudaime Hokage. Sabaku no Sakura, nee Haruno, head medic of the Allied Shinobi forces and wife of the Kazekage. Uchiha Sauske, ANBU second to the Rokudaime. " He shrugged and pulled his own mask down enjoying the look of shock on the faces of the Jonin present. "Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Rokudaime Hokage and General of the Allied Shinobi Forces."

Sarutobi spoke up, "Naruto and his men will go masked outside of this company. Please refer to them by their ANBU names if they are masked. Naruto has informed me that his men are going to busy off and on throughout the day, so we will be meeting them in groups. They are to be treated as equals and Naruto is the only one who can give them orders."

Naruto grinned and motioned Shikamaru forward. "Shikamaru will go over what's going to happen today. We will not be making any changes today, we will just be observing. Hopefully as the day plays out any lingering doubts you have will be alleviated."

Shikamaru stepped forward and laid out how the day would go and answered questions while Naruto and Sarutobi went back to their summoning discussion.

Time skip- after the exam

At Naruto's urging Sarutobi had been watching Mizuki in his crystal ball for the past few minutes so as soon as Mizuki made a move to the younger Naruto he was able to bring the companies attention back to the drama that was playing out a few miles away.

"I can't believe this!" The Sandaime spit out as he watched Mizuki. "To deceive a child who is owed his protection to this extent is beyond reprehensible."

Naruto shrugged, obviously uncomfortable. "He doesn't see me as a child Jiji. He thinks of me as a demon."

Sarutobi shook his head. "I also don't understand how he thinks you can get past the ANBU guards that are assigned to that scrolls protection. Is he planning to use your capture as a distraction?"

Naruto surprised the older shinobi present by laughing. "Jiji, I don't just get by the ANBU. I get past you as well."

At Sarutobi's dumbfounded look Naruto smirked. "Honestly Jiji. In fact you should probably make your way to the scroll room. We don't want anything to change. In fact, I'm going to come along if I could?"

At Sarutobi's acceptance the two Kage left the room, Naruto practically bouncing as Sarutobi followed.

Kakashi moved up to Shikamaru who was speaking to his father and Ino and Choza. "Care to explain how the younger Naruto gets by the Hokage himself when he just failed the Academy exam?"

The room went silent as that question was on the minds of all the non-time travelers present. Shikamaru smirked and went to the crystal ball. "I'll do better. I'll show you." He then directed the crystal ball to show the scroll room.

The room watched in silence as the younger Naruto was confronted by the Sandaime as he was sneaking out of the room with the scroll on his back. They watched, astounded, as the original jujutsu of the 12 year old Dead Last knocked the God of Shinobi on his ass.

Shikamaru smiled as he watched the younger Naruto run off into the night as the older version came out of the shadows laughing to help the Sandaime to his feet. "He is able to do it because Uzumaki is a genius the like of which hasn't been seen since the Sage of the Six Paths." Shikamaru looked at the disbelieving looks of the present company and snorted.

"Kakashi-sempai, you were considered the genius of your generation, correct? You have served the village since you were 5 as a ninja. You created your only original technique at the age of 13. You did this with the support of the White Fang and after his death, the support and respect of the entire village."

"You just witnessed the first of Naruto's original techniques. We actually have no idea how many he has created." This was added by Sakura. "In our time the technique that just took out the Sandaime is considered an A-class infiltration and assassination technique. Of course, Naruto adds a little extra…something. When done by him, it becomes an S-class easily."

Hiashi sniffed. "That is not possible. That low-brow underhanded bit of trash is not a technique worthy of a name, much less a classification of that strength. What ninja would stoop that low?"

"It amazes me how often I have occasion to repeat this sentence. _We are Ninja_. We do underhanded. We do cheat, we do steal, and if trashy works, we do trashy." Shikamaru lazily returned. "We actually call it The Sexy. So it has a name."

Shikamaru decided to continue to explain how incredibly _stupid_ the entire village had been.

"Kakashi-sempai has been praised for that fact that he's been protecting Konoha as a Ninja since he was 5. Naruto has been protecting this village since the day he was born, literally. He has carried a burden that has driven countless others to madness and been the jailer of this village's greatest fear for 12 years. And he is thanked evilly for it. Instead of being grateful this village blames him for the very destruction he sacrificed his family and body for."

"On top of that Naruto has been actively sabotaged in his training. The teachers at the Academy were so desperate to stunt his training that they actually threw off the learning for his entire class. You'll notice tomorrow that the only graduates you have are clan kids and Sakura and Naruto. Yet Naruto passes. And on his first Mission outside of the village he manages to have a major landmark named after him."

"And that's just what he does right out of the academy. Naruto is a Sage. It took Jiraya-sama years to master, and he struggled with aspects of it until his death. Naruto masters Senjutsu in a matter of days. When he was being trained to control the power of the Kyubi he instead convinced the Fox to share the power with him and became in a few days the most powerful Jinchuriki in history.

Shikamaru turned back to Kakashi. "Sempai, how long do you think it would take for you to learn one of the technique's in that scroll?"

"Eh, depending on how much attention I gave it…" there was a pause as Kakashi considered. "About two weeks at my best."

Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah, that's about what I figured. Naruto will have one of those techniques mastered before Iruka-sensei finds him in about two hours."

"Two hours!? The scroll leaving the building will automatically call Hunter-Nin to the chase!" This exclamation was from Tsume. "There is no way that a 12 year old non-ninja could escape Hunter –Nin!"

Sauske scoffed at that. "No way? Yesterday Naruto desecrated Hokage Mountain in a village full of Ninja in the middle of the day. While dressed in bright _ORANGE_. And the Chunin, Jonin, and ANBU who chased him failed to catch him. Remember, we are all members ANBU. We have all gone through the training manuals. Uzumaki Hunting was the number one most hated training exercise of this time."

Asuma laughed. "That was him? It was a thing of beauty! How did you know that was yesterday? It was all gone before you even arrived. "

Sakura giggled. "In our time yesterday is known as Uzumaki day. For the past few years someone dresses the pre-Genin in bright Orange and takes them up to Hokage Mountain to graffiti it." She cast a wistful smile at Asuma. "We think it was Konohamaru who started the tradition. It started the year that the Rokudaime was added to the mountain."

Kurenai was not as amused as Asuma. She had been one of the on call ninja who had tried and failed to catch him. "And how did he feel about the prank once it was him being disrespected so blatantly?"

Sakura, Sauske, and Shikamaru all started laughing at that. Sakura explained "He laughed for an hour straight. And then he created an earth technique that made mud drip out of the Seconds nose like snot. He took a personal day the next week and spent the entire day at the Academy playing Ninja."

A/N

Okay guys, that chapter did not want to end. I had intended to deal with Danzo this chapter but…I did not. Don't worry, its coming I promise. Now the next chapter is actually going to be a flashback to the future. Ten-ten and Neji Fluffiness! If you have a couple you want the back story on please review with your vote. Reviews that are from repeat reviewers or helpful reviewers count double!

Also this was written on a different computer than usual so NONE of the Naruto world spellings were saved. So there will be mistakes but if you tell me where they are I will fix them. Eventually. I cannot emphasize enough that just telling me that somewhere in 20,000+ words I have made a boo-boo will not result in editing. Tell me where to look and the boo-boo will be corrected. To those who have already done so and are looking for corrections…Soon! I promise! I will edit soon but I really wanted to get this chapter out.


	8. How the Hell Did that Happen?

A/n- This is going to be the first in a series of flashbacks to the Older Rookie 9's past. They are not vital to The Pride of Konaha and can be ignored if you get annoyed by fluff. Next post Danzo will be dealt with and the main storyline will continue. I know this because it's halfway written. Unfortunately it's being stubborn about following my story line and getting out of my head and onto the computer. More random info at the end!

Neji lay on field of blood. Sure there was mud, rain, and _other _also beneath him but it seemed the majority was blood. The hole torn in his chest was making sure that an unhealthily large amount of that blood was his own. Neji, although he was only 18 years old, was a veteran of some of the worst battles of the war. He had been in several very bad situations. He had survived them all.

Neji had the feeling this particular battle was going to end differently.

As one of Kabuto's creatures approached him, Neji was rather absently worried that that he didn't seem to be feeling all that much pain anymore. He was also being to feel cold, which was also not bothering him enough. The last semi rational though he had was "Ah. Shock is setting in then." His mind then wondered to the thought that "War is Hell" was an accurate statement he would have to add "and it smells terrible."

This was followed by a very calm listing in his own mind of things that he had meant to complete before his death. The removal of the cadged bird. Fixing the rather tattered bond between the main and branch Hyuga family. The protection of Hina-chan and Bi-chan. All things that he had longed to see done with his own eyes.

As he watched what he was fairly sure would be his death come closer he regretted that he wouldn't be able to see to them personally. But he wasn't particularly worried. Naruto kept his promises. And Lee knew to look out for the girls Neji thought of as his sisters in his own heart.

While the thought of Naruto reassured him considerably, it also reminded him of his personal vow to support the idiot when the inevitable happened and he was made Hokage officially. Then he shrugged that off as well with the reminder that Naruto was more than capable of watching his own back. So, he thought oddly at peace as he watched the poor creature that used to be human approach with a purpose that Neji knew he would be unable to avoid, he died with no regrets.

He had the random thought as he looked at the grotesque face of the thing raising a kunai to finish him off that it was a poor last view to bring to his afterlife. And dear Kami, the _smell. _He hoped that last views and smells didn't affect the afterlife, or his own was going to be nasty.

Then he heard his own named screamed with a combination of terror, pain, and rage. The Oto Nin seemed to stumble back as he was hit in the chest with several kunai. Neji watched as Tenten appeared in his line of sight. Her Jonin uniform was slashed and bloody and her hair was falling out of her habitual buns. She was pure grace, as always, in the fight. Neji had done enough damage to the Nin that Tenten was able to very quickly defeat the thing as Neji watched with detached admiration.

Neji watched as she literally tore the thing to pieces and then burned them. When she growled at the burning pile and scanned the area for any more enemies it occurred to him that Tenten was beautiful. One of her buns had come lose completely and she had a cut along one cheek that was probably the source of the blood smeared on her face.

She was dirty and armed to the teeth and Neji couldn't recall a more perfect view. When she was sure that they were not going to be attacked again soon she fell to her knees in the mud beside him and began applying pressure to the wound on his chest.

Neji reached up and caught a tear as it slid down her cheek to mix with the blood and dirt already there. The face that had been hardened with rage seconds ago had collapsed into grief as she tried and failed to keep Neji's blood where it belonged. Neji saw darkness creep into his vision and he applied all his attention to the face he was holding.

A green and pink blur appeared and Tenten's hands were knocked off Neji's chest. Which left them free to hold his hand to her cheek as she cried and spoke. Neji knew he could understand the words and even identify the blurs that had appeared if he troubled himself to think of it. He chose instead to focus on her face as she wept into his hand. Surely his afterlife would be brightened if his last sight was her face. Neji smiled, and the darkness took him.

Neji woke with a start. He sighed and put a hand to his chest. Instead of the bleeding hole he was halfway expecting his hands met scar tissue. He had lived, barely. Sakura, whose reputation had grown exponentially when he had lived through the travel to the healers tent and then through the surgeries that followed had told Tusnade once in his hearing that she had no idea how he was still alive.

Neji smiled a little as he thought of the first team practice Team Gai had held when he had been cleared for duty once again. Gai and Lee had hugged and cried; each other and him. Their declarations of what Neji's YOUTHFUL recovery had inspired them to do was cut short as Tenten appeared.

They had fallen silent as Tenten stalked toward Neji. "So, that bloody hole in your chest is healed? You are clear for team practice?" She had all but snarled at him through her teeth.

"Yes," he had replied stoically.

"Good." She had replied. Then she punched him in the face.

When he had woken a few minutes later Gai was sparring with Tenten as Lee sat beside Neji on the ground.

"What the _hell _happened? Why did she hit me?" Neji demanded as he sat up with cheerful support from Lee.

"Ah, the beautiful Tenten told me to tell you when you woke that if you ever get that close to being killed again that she will kill you herself. Gai-sensei questioned both the fairness of her punching you and the Youthfulness of her promise to you."

Neji had watched with some concern as Tenten attempted a rather vicious knee to the groin that Gai avoided with a crow of delight at her "Youthful and perfectly executed attempt to unman" him.

That was the only time she ever mentioned his near death. In the year since that practice she had acted as if it never happened.

"Neji?" Gai sensei had of course noticed that one of his team had woken. "Although your Youthful dedication to being on time is admirable, your watch won't start for another hour or so. You should go back to sleep."

"I don't think I'll be able to go back to sleep Gai-sensei. Do you mind if I mediate until my shift starts?"

"Of course not, my adorable student!" Gai said as he gave Neji his good guy pose. He then added much more reluctantly. "I only worry because you haven't slept through the night since this mission started. You told me you had completely mastered the ability to break yourself out of nightmares. "

"I was dreaming of the battle at Kabuto's Laboratory. " Neji admitted.

Gai frowned. "I can understand you having nightmares of that terrible battle. You came closer to death than my own Youthful heart can stand to remember at times. However, our profession does not treat kindly those who dwell too long on death. "He put his hand on Neji's shoulder firmly. "Death comes to us all, my student. Do not let him surprise you in the future as you look too hard at him in the past.

"Do not worry too much sensei. It is nothing that a few sessions of meditation cannot deal with. It was not so much a nightmare as it was a reminder of what I need to accomplish before I meet death for the final time."

"A glimpse of death is very often a reminder of everything we haven't yet achieved. Give it time Neji; all your aims will be met before your death." With a gleaming smile Contemplative Gai was replaced with Youthful Gai. "If they are not I shall walk on my pinky fingers until I see them done myself!"

As Gai patted his shoulder encouragingly and left Neji to his meditation Neji had to consciously withhold a sigh of relief. Contemplative Gai and Youthful Gai were both far more observant than Neji cared to deal with after his reoccurring dream. Neji didn't want his sensei to guess that he didn't consider the reoccurring dream a nightmare. In spite of the pain he had been in and the absolute vileness of that particular battle, Neji welcomed the dream. Tenten holding his hands to her face as she cried was his most cherished memory.

Several hours later as his team was moving out from their camp Neji attempted to keep the dreams and the feelings that accompanied it in the deep recesses of his mind where they belonged. While he had loosened up considerably since Uzumaki had, according to him, beaten the Fate out of him, Neji still considered several things unacceptable in a team setting. An obsession with his female teammate's rather magnificent legs was one of those things.

Neji considered himself a consummate solder. He was proud of his village, his Kage, and his team. And he was beyond embarrassed that when partnered with Tenten he had a hard time focusing on his job. Thankfully, his stoic personality and tendency to avoid eye and physical contact was easy to fall back on when he had trouble interacting with her. Unfortunately for him it also left him unable to express his feelings. Not that he was sure he would do even if he had been able.

Tenten sighed to herself as she landed on a branch and pushed off again. She felt more than heard Neji land the exact advised distance from her on the tree next to her. It was difficult to be partnered with a genius. He was always the correct distance ahead or behind. He not only never failed to complete his objective perfectly he carried out any missions exactly by the book.

While Tenten was more than sure of her own powers as a kunoichi in general, and a weapons mistress specifically it was hard to work with someone who practically oozed perfection. She smiled and then giggled quietly to herself as she pictured Neji actually oozing a dark green substance. "Ack, its perfection get it OFF! Don't step in it!"

Neji watched with some concern as Tenten gazed into the air with a dreamy expression as she giggled. Lee appeared in a blur and shot in front of them. Stopping in his Good Guy pose he informed them as he beamed "Gai sensei has selected this area to stop for our lunch! We will be coming behind you with the ambassador. Gai asks you to have a small luncheon ready when we arrive."

When Neji nodded to show the order was received Lee sprinted back the way he had come.

Tenten jumped to the ground as she pulled off her backpack still wearing that same smile.

"Tenten, what were you giggling about before Lee showed up?" Neji heard himself ask with some astonishment. He had not intended to do so. Whatever made his teammate smile and giggle was no concern of his. And he hadn't felt jealous.

Neji felt his eyes widen and the feeling that was absolutely not jealously rise again as Tenten did two things she had never done before in all the years he had known her. She blushed. And she stuttered.

Tenten felt her face flush as Neji asked what had made her laugh. Oh, kami. She _couldn't _admit that she had been picturing him at his prissiest. While he was hard to get along with she did respect him as a shinobi and a teammate. Not to mention he was technically her superior. So she made something up.

"I-I was just th-thinking about…Naruto!" Tenten grasped Naruto's name like a lifeline. "He-he just did some sea-seal work on my weapons. He, um, told a really funny joke while we were practicing with them."

As she felt Neji stare she blushed harder. Naruto_ had_ applied some seals to her weapons and he_ had_ told her jokes while they were practicing. She just hadn't found them funny. As they had _all _been very inappropriate she had been a little more vigorous than usual as she used the Kyubi container as target practice. 

Neji felt the feeling that he was almost ready to accept as jealousy explode in his chest. When he had gone to inform Tenten of the mission yesterday she had been leaving a practice field with Naruto. They had both been flushed and sweaty. Naruto had looked dazed and Tenten had looked immensely pleased with herself. As Neji's mind jumped to all the wrong conclusions Tenten sped around the little clearing they had arrived in setting up a picnic lunch and avoid looking at Neji. As soon as she was done Gai and Lee arrived.

Tenten laughed as she saw the disgruntled look on the face of the woman Gai was carrying. "Well _Ambassador_ , how is this for a resting place?" She teased.

Haruno Sakura glared as she was set down by Gai. "Tenten, I am not an ambassador. I am a shinobi. I do not need to stop for lunch." She glared at Gai as she added "and I certainly do not need to be carried!"

Tenten giggled again as she sat down next to Sakura and shooed Gai and his young clone away. "It's your own fault you know." She said as she passed Sakura her rations. "You know better than to let your chakra get that low. You're lucky it was Kakashi-sempai who caught you instead of Tusnade. At least he only put a chakra block on you till your reserves are back. Tusnade would have pulverized you first."

"I know, I know!" Sakura complained as she grumpily ate. "I even understand that what I am doing is important. I just don't believe that taking the best field medic in all of Fire off active duty and assigning her to a goodwill mission is what the war effort needs right now. "

"Oh, so Tusnade will be taking your place then?" Tenten asked with raised eyebrows.

Sakura had the grace to flush. "You know I don't mean that. Tusnade is amazing and I will never best her as a medic but she can't be out on the front lines like I can. Besides that, a goodwill mission from Konaha to Suna? There is no point."

Sakura sighed and pouted. "There has never, in the history of the Hidden villages, been a tighter alliance than ours and Suna's. This is just a convenient place to dump me while I recover. Stupid Naruto. "Sakura added quietly. "It's honestly just hard to leave Naruto in the mess he's in. I'll be gone for months and the council is still throwing fits about his appointment."

Tenten smiled as she leaned back on her arms. "Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime Hokage. How the hell did that happen?"

Another a/n- So I have had several reviewers comment on how serious this story is. And I read back through and realized that those reviewers where absolutely right. So I am switching from Humor to drama. Also I am bumping the rating up to T as I have been heavier handed than I was expecting to be with language. Thoughts, concerns?

P.S. - Sakura /Gaara won by a landslide to be next in this little mini-series, thanks for the votes! Please review!


End file.
